A Gentle Seduction
by sweetandlovely
Summary: Charlie Buckton struggles to come to terms with the death of her father, Ross. Guilt ridden, she falls into a state of near depression. By a chance suggestion of her sister, Ruby, Charlie embarks on a journey which changes her life. A C&J fic.
1. Chapter 1

A Gentle Seduction

Chapter 1

The sea water gently lapped against the side of the small sailing boat. The heat of the day warmed the wooden deck. The sun's rays kissed the chrome fittings, bouncing off and sending white-shiny messages here and there. The pocket cruiser, named 'Ars Amatoria', was moored a long side the tiny marina.

***

Charlie Buckton stared out across the green lawn and into the distance, where the sun was glinting against a sapphire-blue sea. Her life was at a standstill. It was dull and miserable; her work, uninteresting and neither promised any sign of improvement. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back into the deck chair where she sat with her long-suffering sister, Ruby.

Ruby glanced at her sister. She frowned, wondering when Charlie was going to snap out of this near-depressive state she had been in for so many months. Her father wouldn't have wanted Charlie to live like this. She had been a lively, charming individual, willing to take part in life and meet head on, all that life could offer.

"Charlie." Ruby said, turning to her sister.

"Mmm."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Why?" Charlie asked, half heartedly.

"I just wondered. Has Angelo asked you out, again?"

"No."

Ruby observed her sister, as she answered her questions with words of one syllable.

"Charlie."

"What?" Charlie answered, a little curtly.

"Isn't it time you snapped out of this?"

"Out of what?"

"This...whatever it is?"

Charlie was silent.

"It won't bring him back, you know!" Ruby said in frustration.

Charlie sighed.

"I'm going indoors for a shower." Charlie announced, preparing to rise from the deck chair and leave her nagging sibling.

"Charlie, don't go yet, I want to speak to you." Ruby said, taking hold of Charlie's arm.

Charlie looked at her younger sister and settled herself back in the chair.

"Charlie, you're beginning to worry me. I miss him as much as you, but life goes on and to be honest, I don't want to feel like this anymore!"

"And do you think I want to feel like this?" Charlie replied; her words sounding bitter.

"Then don't! Snap out of it before I drown myself!" Ruby exploded.

Charlie sat watching the sea again. After a few minutes she turned her attention back to Ruby.

"I'm sorry, Rubes. I just can't explain how I feel. Please don't worry about me. I'll be okay."

"Charlie, I think you need a break. Why don't you take yourself off for a few days; get some sun and relax." Ruby suggested, eagerly.

"What? By myself?" Charlie asked, turning to her sister with a frown.

"Yes, why not? Maybe you could drive up the coast. A change in scenery will do you a power of good."

"You wouldn't come, I suppose?"

"Charlie, it's still the School term, in case it's escaped you!"

Charlie was silent for a few moments.

"I dunno, Rubes, I'll have to think about it."

"What's to think about? Just ring into work and get them to change the rosters. You can do that, Senior Constable, can't you?" Ruby asked, with an exaggerated gesture.

"I'll think about it." Charlie said, rising and leaving her sister in the garden, alone.

***

Two days later, Charlie was driving along a coastal road. Her suit case and back pack were secured in the boot of her car and with her sunglasses perched on her head, she felt, with each passing mile, she had made a mistake in leaving the bay.

Charlie pulled over to the side of the road and consulted a map. She could see a small town up ahead, which overlooked a bay. Her finger traced the outline of the map. The town was named Runeshead; population approximately 800. Charlie looked down at the town again. She glanced at her watch; it was eight fifteen. _Now might be a good time to stop and find a hotel for the night._

Charlie sat on the balcony of the Runeshead Hotel, sipping a glass of white wine. Her meal, half eaten; pushed aside on her plate.

"Can I get you something else, love?" The waitress asked, looking at Charlie's poor attempt at eating.

"No, that was fine thanks." Charlie said, with a smile. "I wasn't very hungry."

"You look like you can't afford to go without ya tucker, love. Need to put some flesh on those bones, if you ask me!" The waitress advised, as she walked away with Charlie's half finished supper plate.

Charlie knew she was right. Since her father's death, she had eaten very poorly and had dropped weight too easily from a frame which, had little flesh to spare. She took out her mobile phone and called up Ruby's number and waited.

"Hi, Rubes. How are you? ... Good...I'm fine. I've stopped for the night in a little town called Runeshead... Yeah, that's right. I'd not heard of it, either. I've just had some dinner and I'm going to turn in soon. I'm feeling tired...Yeah, I miss you too... Okay honey, I'll speak to you tomorrow...Sweet dreams."

And with that, she flipped her phone shut, ending the call.

***

The following morning, Charlie awoke to squealing and squabbling seagulls outside her window. She slipped out of bed and opened the blind to look out. The town was constructed high up on a hill overlooking the sea which sparkled in the morning sun. Charlie yawned and scratched her head. She contemplated going back to bed, but fought the impulse; instead, picked up her wash things and headed for the shower room.

***

After she'd had coffee and a slice of toast, Charlie picked up her phone and purse and headed out to explore Runeshead. By the looks of it, it wouldn't take very long. Like most small towns, it had a few shops, a couple of pubs, a cinema and a hotel or two. She purchased a chocolate bar from a newsagent's and prepared to follow the long footpath from the town down to the tiny marina in the bay.

The sun was warm, even for that hour of the morning and Charlie was pleased to be wearing only shorts, T-Shirt and flip-flops. She wiped away a bead of sweat from her cleavage.

Half way down the path, Charlie stopped to look out into the ocean watching the sea birds ducking a diving, in and out of the waves in the clear blue water. A sharp light caught her eye from down at the marina, where a host of small boats were moored, all bobbing about in the water; their rigging tinkerling in the warm breeze. She continued to walk and the sharp light caught her eye again. She squinted, trying to focus on which boat was sending out signals; at last she saw it. It was moored on the very edge of the boat park and it looked like someone was on board.

Charlie continued to walk and from time to time, the little flash of light would claim her attention again. As she neared, she could see the person on board was polishing its chrome rails.

***

Eventually, the land became level with the marina and she walked towards a map on a notice board which highlighted areas of local interest; coastal and countryside. Charlie stood reading for a while until she heard the mad shrieks of some local boys on their bikes precariously weaving in and out of the bollards placed along the edge of the marina. Charlie frowned; her Policing instincts kicking in and was contemplating explaining the risks the bikers were taking, when one swerved a little too far over and almost fell into her arms. Charlie was taken unawares and knocked off balance; falling to her knees.

"Hey!" Someone yelled at the boys who had turned quickly; making for safety.

Charlie picked herself up and dusted off her hands. One knee felt sore. It was badly grazed and a little blood trickled from it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Someone called as they came running from behind.

"Yeah, thanks." Charlie answered as she looked up into the largest pair of sparkling brown eyes she'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

A Gentle Seduction

Chapter 2

The girl with brown eyes bent down to look at Charlie's knee.

"That looks nasty!" She said. "Look, come with me, I've got a first aid kit on board. I'll patch you up."

"I'm fine, please don't worry." Charlie said, dabbing her bleeding knee with a tissue.

"It's not a worry, it's a pleasure!" The young woman said with a smile and taking Charlie's arm helped her as she limped across to the boat; the boat which earlier had been sending out signals.

"Sit yourself down. I won't be a moment." The girl said, as she stepped into the small cabin.

Charlie watched as the girl rummaged about. After a few moments, she returned with a smile of triumph.

"I knew it was somewhere!" She said, holding up the box, proudly.

She walked over to Charlie and lifted Charlie's hand away from the wound.

"Humm. I think we'll bathe it first." The girl mused. "I've got some Witch-Hazel somewhere." She said, darting away again.

"Please, don't go to any trouble!" Charlie called out.

"It's here!" The other girl called, trotting back and smiling at Charlie. "Now this may sting a bit." She warned as she soaked some cotton wool in the liquid.

Charlie braced herself, but the girl's touch was so delicate, that she hardly felt a thing.

"There." The girl said. "We'll just let that dry off, and then I'll put a plaster on it."

She gently blew against Charlie's knee, encouraging the lotion to dry. The breath felt cool against the hot, angry graze.

"You're not from 'round here, are you?" The girl asked, glancing up as she took a plaster from its wrapping.

"No. I'm just passing through." Charlie explained. "I'm having a few days away from home. My sister says I need to liven up a bit." Charlie replied with half a smile.

_Why did I tell her that? _

"Couldn't have stopped in a nicer spot." The girl said, placing the plaster on Charlie's knee and gently pressing it over the wound. "That's it!" She declared and grinned at Charlie. "Bet you could do with a coffee?"

"Thank you." Charlie said, surprising herself. "But I-I don't want to be a bother."

"You're no bother!" The girl smiled.

Charlie smiled back at the very pretty brunette who got to her feet and lifted a kettle.

"I'm Joey Collins, by the way." The girl said, holding out her hand to Charlie.

"Charlie Buckton." Charlie said, taking the girl's soft hand. "How do you do?"

"Fine thanks. Where do you come from, Charlie Buckton?"

"I live in a place called Summerbay; west of here."

"Summerbay?" The girl asked, in surprise.

"Do you know it, then?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Well, I remember a little about it." Joey said, arranging mugs for their beverage. "My Dad was doing business in The City and Mum took Brett, (that's my brother) and I to the coast to visit a relation. We stayed just outside Summerbay."

Joey poured coffee into the mugs.

"I can remember there being a shop and a cafe".

Charlie smiled warmly at the girl.

"Maybe it was Summerbay, but it's changed a bit since then."

"Well, everywhere does! Here you are."

Joey handed Charlie a steaming cup and sat down beside her.

"I bet you don't take sugar?"

"No."

"Guessed as much!" Joey said, with a grin.

"Why?"

"You don't look the type!"

"Is there a type?"

"Oh yes! I have a theory about that sort of thing. Sometimes I can tell what people like and dislike by merely observing them. You'll be surprised how much you can learn by that."

Charlie looked at Joey warily. She wondered just how much she, herself was giving away.

"So, what do you do when you're not on holiday, Charlie?"

"I'm a Police Officer – Senior Constable, actually." Charlie said, in a rare moment of pride.

Joey nodded her approval.

"Pity you didn't arrest those little gits on their bikes just now! They've been a real pain."

Charlie grinned and rested her hand on her damaged knee.

"Thanks for fixing me up."

"A pleasure, Charlie. How's it feeling?"

"Its fine, thanks." Charlie replied flexing her knee.

Joey ran her eye along Charlie's long limb and then returned her observation to Charlie's eyes.

"Do you live around here?" Charlie asked.

"No. I just come here when I've got time to spare or I need to get away to think. It's a favourite place."

Charlie looked around at the surroundings. It certainly was a pretty spot.

"Do you sail, Charlie?" Joey asked, sipping her coffee.

"No. Never really had the chance."

"I'll rephrase the question. Would you like to sail, Charlie?"

"Well, if I had the time, maybe."

"Have you the time at the moment?" Joey asked, jumping to her feet.

"Well, yes, I suppose I have."

"Great!"

A plan was forming.

"You just make yourself comfortable and I'll get us underway!" Joey said, excitedly.

"You don't have to take me out sailing – you hardly know me!" Charlie said, shifting uncomfortably.

"No worries! I was going out for a sail anyway, so welcome aboard the 'Ars Amatoria'!" Joey cried, proudly.

Charlie began to feel nervous and her head was buzzing. She hadn't had time to prepare herself for anyone but her own company. She hunched her shoulders and wished for her own bed, where she could hide beneath the covers, and be alone.

Joey glanced at Charlie as she prepared her little sailing boat, and was concerned. She picked up a coiled rope and handed it to Charlie.

"Hey! Uncoil this for me please. I might need that later!" She said with a wicked grin.

Charlie took the rope from Joey hand and did as she was asked. She began to watch Joey as she trotted around her boat, preparing to get under way. She marvelled at Joey's obvious confidence and dedication and the freedom which it bestowed. Charlie wished for something which could distract and free her from her darkness.

"What does 'Ars Amatoria' mean, exactly?" Charlie asked with interest.

Joey stopped what she was doing and sat back down beside Charlie. She considered for a few moments and then turned to face her guest.

"It means '_The art of love'_." She said slowly and gazed into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie swallowed and blinked a few times; feeling a little uncomfortable.

"The art of love?"

"'_The art of love' _was a poem by a Roman poet called _Ovid_. The poem provided teaching in three things; one, how and where to find a potential mate; two, how to seduce them and three, how to prevent others from stealing them away!" Joey explained, her eyes still burning into Charlie's.

Charlie's heart beat rapidly. She averted her eyes from Joey's and licked her bottom lip.

_Why do I feel so jittery today?_ She thought as she brushed some hair from her face and looked about anxiously.

Joey smiled.

"H-have you been sailing for long?" Charlie stuttered, hoping her question might distract Joey eyes from their intense perusal.

"Only since yesterday!" Joey replied, seriously.

"What!" Charlie cried; her eyes returning to Joey.

"I'm teasing!" Joey giggled. "Since I was a child. We've always had boats in the family. I think I was conceived at sea!" She said, as she got up and returned to her task.

Charlie smiled in return; pleased Joey's intense gaze had ceased.

***

Joey unshackled the boat and powering it via an engine, navigated it expertly out of the marina and into the ocean.

"How are your sea legs?" Joey asked, as the boat bobbed up and down a little.

"All okay so far." Charlie said crossing her fingers and hoping it would remain that way.

"Good, but if you start to feel queasy, let me know. The water looks pretty calm this afternoon, so you should be okay."

Charlie began to relax. She was impressed by the smooth and confident way in which Joey was handling her vessel.

"I can see you love your work!" Charlie said, with a smile.

"Mmm. Sailing is my passion! There's so much freedom. If I'm worried, upset or just generally pissed off with life, I jump in and take myself off to wherever! Within no time, I've ironed out all my problems; made sense of everything and everybody."

Charlie watched Joey's animated face as she spoke. She heard the words, but her eyes were more intent on taking in Joey's features; the colour of her beautiful eyes, her chestnut hair rippling gently in the breeze, her innocent, fresh-faced smile and those soft rosy red cheeks.

Charlie blinked hard, trying to concentrate on what Joey was saying.

"I'm very lucky to have such a wonderful pass time." Joey conclued; looking out at the horizon.

"If only it was as easy as that for everyone." Charlie said, thinking aloud.

Joey glanced at Charlie.

"It can be, Charlie. You just need to find a channel."

"A channel?" Charlie frowned.

"Yes. Something or somebody who can absorb you completely. The one thing or person to whom you can escape, who soothes you from within; calms your heart and cleanses your soul."

Charlie gazed into Joey's face as she spoke, feeling little parts of herself crumbling away.

Joey turned her attention to the sea.

"And what do you do for a living?" Charlie asked after a while, assuming that Joey must be a philosopher at least.

"I'm a Marine Biologist". Joey answered, simply.

Charlie's eyes widened as she looked back at Joey in surprise.

"Wow!"

"Don't sound so surprised!" Joey chuckled. "I may look dumb but I slept with all the right people at Uni and got damn good results for my efforts!"

Charlie stared at Joey in disbelief.

"I was only kidding, Charlie!" Joey explained laughing at Charlie's shocked expression.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...that is..."

Joey grinned at Charlie's discomfort. She cut the engine and made the sail ready. The breeze was stronger further out in the ocean and Joey judged it good enough to hoist the mainsail.

Charlie remained silent and embarrassed.

"Hey! Would you like to give it a go?" Joey asked as she finished her task.

"Me? Sail? I wouldn't know where to start!" Charlie cried, beginning to freak.

"Come on, live dangerously!" Joey said, pulling Charlie from her seat and guiding her to another by the tiller. "Here, give me your hand." she said, sitting in a seat on the other side.

Joey took Charlie's hand and placed it on the lever between them. "Gently push it this way and she goes that way! Pull it this way and she turns the other way! Simple!" She demonstrated; her hand still on top of Charlie's.

Charlie nervously followed instructions. She found herself slightly shaking.

"Are you nervous, Charlie?" Joey said in a quiet voice.

Charlie nodded her head, avoiding Joey's eyes.

"Well, there's no need to be. I'll always look after you."


	3. Chapter 3

A Gentle Seduction

Chapter 3

Charlie, under Joey's instruction, began to relax. Joey lifted her hand away from Charlie's but remained in her seat advising Charlie when to manoeuvre, in which direction and why.

They had been sailing for thirty minutes or so when Joey looked up at the sail.

"Wind's died a little. We may as well stay here for a while. Do you fancy some lunch?"

Charlie looked at the sail which had relaxed, feeling a little disappointed.

"Well, it looks like we have no choice." She said, her hand still clinging to the tiller.

Joey looked at Charlie's hand.

"It's alright, Charlie." She said, placing her hand over Charlie's and extricating it. "You can relax your grip, it won't run away!"

Charlie chuckled, feeling a little silly.

"Sorry!" She apologised. "I'm only used to cars!"

"You have to be in charge of a car, Charlie, but I feel with a boat, you work as a partnership. She'll look after you if you look after her."

Charlie was entranced. Joey had a way with words which Charlie had never know with anyone else. She spoke with confidence and experience and made Charlie believe in whatever she was telling her.

"Yes, I would love some lunch, thank you."

Joey started to secure the vessel.

"I have a French stick and some cheese and salad in that box over there, if you want to help yourself." Joey said, pointing to a cool box in the little cabin.

Charlie hadn't looked in the cabin before. She stooped slightly to look inside. The area was small, with everything fashioned in miniature. The little stove, sink unit, drop down leaf table and two softly sprung sofa benches either side which converted to berths as overnight sleepers. These were mostly smothered in books, note pads and maps.

Charlie smiled in wonder at the doll's house she was looking at.

"Quaint, isn't it?"

Charlie jumped as Joey spoke, standing closely behind her.

"Gosh! Charlie, you're jumpy." Joey said, resting a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie shivered as she felt Joey's warm hand and quickly stooped to pick up the cool box. She took a deep breath and turned to face Joey, still feeling where Joey's hand had rested.

"Is this the one?" Charlie asked brightly, trying to hide her agitation.

"That's it."

Joey lifted the table top and made it secure. She took the cool box from Charlie and opened it.

"Let's not stand on ceremony," Joey said, "Just help yourself to whatever you want. Plates are just under the sink. Eating on deck okay with you?"

"Yes, fine." Charlie said, opening the little cupboard under the sink and spying some plastic picnic plates.

***

The girls settled down to their lunch. Joey laid out a plaid rug on the deck for their comfort and they munched happily.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you a glass of chilled wine." Joey said, with a grin. "I wasn't expecting company!"

"Well, maybe not a good idea to drink and drive!" The Senior Constable advised.

Joey laughed.

"So, a Marine Biologist! What is that, exactly?" Charlie asked, brushing away one or two crumbs from the crusty loaf.

"That's quite a question to answer! Marine Biology is, and I quote, '_the field of knowledge relating to marine organisms. It's the studying, observing, protecting or managing marine organisms, be they animal, vegetable or mineral_'!"

"So, you study marine life, as such?"

"Yeah. That's basically it. Well, it's not, there's so much more to it, but I don't want to bore you!"

"You don't bore me!" Charlie said, a little too quickly. She frowned to herself and wished she'd rephrased her statement.

Joey just smiled and continued.

"The subject is vast. It can't be condensed down into a few short paragraphs. You know a marine biologist if they have note books full of scribble or drawing about marine organisms and their computers are crammed with recording of sightings of this and that and where..."

Joey stopped abruptly; suddenly aware Charlie was hanging on her every word.

"Well, that's sort of what I do." She said shyly, suddenly a little embarrassed by her own enthusiasm.

Charlie smiled, but sorry that Joey had stopped. Joey's voice had a way of relaxing her as she'd never experienced from another human being. She felt her rock crumbling again.

"Tango or Sprite?" Joey asked taking a tin from the cool box.

"Tango, please."

Joey tossed the tin over to Charlie who slightly misjudged her timing and it fell onto the deck and rolled away. Charlie stretched out her long arms and retrieved it. She pulled the ring and,

_WOOOSHHH!_

The beverage spewed its foaming contents all over Charlie's T-Shirt; soaking her in orange fizz.

"Oh!" Was all Charlie could utter.

Joey's eyes were large with wonder; not knowing if to laugh or cry at the scene. Pulling herself together, she leapt to her feet to grab a cloth to help Charlie mop up.

"Charlie! I'm so sorry!" Joey cried sincerely as she dabbed the cloth on _Tango'd_ Charlie.

"Please, don't worry – it was my own fault, I should have known better than to open a shaken tin." Charlie said and started to giggle.

Joey looked at Charlie in horror! _Why is she laughing? This is disastrous!_

"You can't stay in this T-Shirt, Charlie. Look, I've got a fresh top in the cabin."

"I'm fine, honest!" Charlie protested; amused by Joey, flapping about like the proverbial chicken with its head chopped off.

Charlie followed Joey to the cabin, where Joey unzipped a holdall and producing a white vest top.

"Here." She said, handing the garment to Charlie, who was still grinning. "There's soap and water and a towel, coz you'll be sticky."

Joey noticed how the liquid had emphasised Charlie's shape as the wet T-Shirt clung to her breasts and she blinked and blushed and closed the doors on the little cabin, allowing Charlie some privacy. She mopped up the deck and cleared their lunch things to one side.

***

After a few minutes, Charlie emerged from the little cabin, still smiling. Dust and grit fell from her shoulders as more rock grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Asked a very worried Joey.

"I'm fine, please don't worry. It was my own fault! I've rinsed out the top and my bra; that was wet too! Is there some where I can hang them to dry?"

Joey took the wet garments form Charlie and hung them over a rail.

"They'll dry off pretty quickly." Joey said, turning to face Charlie and trying not to look at her unshackled breasts under the white vest top. "Can I offer you a drink?" She asked hesitantly.

"No thanks, I've just had one!"

Joey laughed, her embarrassment falling away.

"How about a coffee?"

"I'd love one!" Charlie replied, grinning.

***

The girls settled back down on the deck.

"Do you have family?" Joey asked Charlie as they sipped their coffees.

"I have a younger sister; Ruby. I'm her guardian. She's sixteen!" Charlie explained, grimacing.

"Oh!" Joey sympathised. "And does she give you trouble?"

Charlie smiled.

"Not often. On the whole, she's a good kid. Of course, like all kids of her age, she knows it all. They think they have a wealth of knowledge and experience behind them just because they've reached puberty."

"Wait 'til she enters the real world." Joey laughed. "And parents?"

Joey noticed as Charlie's face fell. Charlie was silent for a moment of two, as she fiddled with her finger nails.

"My Dad passed away six months ago." She almost whispered.

Joey watched as Charlie fought with her emotions.

"H-he had been ill for a long time, but it was an illness of the mind rather than physical. I suppose you could say I lost him a long time before that."

Charlie took a deep breath.

"I could've done more." She whispered and tears filled her eyes and one by one, gently ran down her cheeks.

Joey was by her side in a flash and wrapped Charlie in her arms, gently rocking her as one might a distraught child.

"I'm sorry!" Charlie croaked somewhere against Joey's shoulder.

"Shhh..."

Joey held Charlie tighter until her sobbing subsided. She gently released Charlie and taking a clean tissue from her pocket, dabbed her tear stained face. Charlie felt boulders falling from her shoulders as she looked into this kind girl's eyes.

Both were silent for a while. Charlie was the first to speak.

"That's the first time I've cried since..."

Joey took hold of Charlie's hand.

"It's good to let emotions out, Charlie. Holding them within, they become distorted and bear little resemblance to our real feelings."

She handed Charlie her coffee mug.

"What about your Mum?" Joey asked, tentatively.

Charlie took a deep breath and looked out into the ocean.

"She died a few years ago. How I wish..."

"Wish?" Joey asked gently as Charlie stopped short.

Charlie looked into Joey's brown eyes.

"How I wish I could talk to her again, just once. I'd tell her how much I loved her."

Joey smiled.

"I think she probably knew anyway."

A sudden gust of wind agitated the rigging and Joey looked up.

"Think we can get under way in a while. Do you feel up to it?" She asked kindly.

Charlie nodded her head and taking the hand which Joey offered, got to her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

A Gentle Seduction

**_Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Please keep sending them! S&L xx_**

Chapter 4

Joey took the tiller and they sailed around the bays local to Runeshead. Joey pointed out places of interest and regaled sea-faring yarns of her boating experiences and disasters. Charlie had not been half so well entertained in years.

"So," Joey said, giving Charlie a sly look. "Have you a significant other?"

Charlie blushed and sucked in her bottom lip.

"No."

"No!" Joey cried, in disbelief.

Charlie looked at Joey and frowned.

"Not everyone in the world is happily or unhappily tucked up with someone."

"No, but usually women of your calibre are!" Joey stated knowledgeably.

"Just because a man or woman is a professional, it doesn't automatically mean they have a home, spouse and two point five children!"

"No, but when that professional woman is as beautiful as you, Charlie, it usually means they have dozens of love sick men falling at their feet!"

Charlie looked down at her hands and chuckled bitterly.

"If only life were that simple."

"Well, I've established you don't currently have 'a significant other'; so what about in the pipeline?"

"Quite empty! I can assure you!" Charlie grinned, wondering how she could convince this young woman that she didn't have or want dozens of men throwing themselves at her feet, either currently or in the pipeline.

Joey looked out onto the horizon and smiled to herself.

"So, what about you, Joey? Have you a significant other?" Charlie asked, placing Joey in the spotlight.

"God Lord, no!" Was Joey's immediate answer. "Don't have time for all that. I work long hours and my leisure time is taken up with research or sailing. I'm too selfish to share my time with anyone."

Charlie's heart gave a little thud. _Why did that statement disappoint her?_

"I suppose I should be honoured that you're sharing time with me right now?" Charlie said and then bit her tongue, wondering if Joey might take it in the wrong context.

Joey observed Charlie for a few moments and with a little smile said,

"But you're quite different."

"Different?"

"I like your company."

Charlie blushed but said nothing.

"Hey! Want to take control again?" Joey suggested brightly.

"Yeah!" Charlie said, standing and walking towards the tiller; brushing off some more debris.

***

Joey sat over the other side of the boat enjoying the sound of water lapping against the sides and basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun. She spread her arms out and wallowed.

"This is the life!"

"Ruby'll never believe this!" Charlie laughed as she watched Joey and she thought of her younger sister.

"In that case, I think she'll need photographic evidence!" Joey said, springing up and fetching her mobile phone. "Come on, Charlie, give us a nice smile!"

Charlie laughed and Joey took a picture.

"What's your mobile number? I'll forward it, then you can send it to your sister."

Charlie recited her number and Joey sent the media.

***

The little boat made for home. It was late afternoon and there were several people walking about on the marina as Joey moored the Ars Amatoria.

"G'day love!" An old salt shouted down to Joey as she flung the rope up to him.

"G'day George. How's things?"

"Good." He replied touching his cap with his finger as he acknowledged Joey's pretty friend.

Charlie smiled by return.

Joey jumped onto the quay side and helped Charlie to do likewise.

"The guys are having a fish barbie tonight." George advised.

"Oh wow! That's great!" Joey enthused.

"Why don't ya bring ya pretty friend along?" George said smiling significantly at Joey and winking.

Charlie notices the exchange but ignored it.

"Have you anything planned for this evening?" Joey asked turning to Charlie.

"No, not really."

"Good. Then it's a date! Oh! Charlie, this is George. He's the biggest sea wolf around these parts!" Joey chuckled. "So beware!"

"Good to know ya, love." George said, extending his hand to Charlie.

"Pleased to meet you, George."

"Well, if you girls will excuse me, places to go and all that." George said, waving his hand as he wandered off.

"See you later, George!" Joey called out after him.

She turned to face Charlie.

"Well, I better be getting along now." Charlie said, with a little reluctance.

"Well, you can stay here, save you going back to the hotel. My facilities aren't brilliant, but you're more than welcome."

"Thanks, but I feel like a shower and a change of clothes. I'll bring your vest back tonight."

Joey nodded and glanced at Charlie's unshackled figure; appreciatively.

"Okay, see you back here at about eight?"

Charlie nodded and waved as she made her way back to the path she had walked down earlier that day.

***

Charlie showered and wondered what she should wear. She thought smart-casual would be fitting so pulled on a pair of white skinny jeans and a long-sleeved, blue hand Tie- dye blouse. She fixed her earrings and applied her make-up. She stood back and looked at her appearance.

_Would Joey like it?_

Charlie pulled herself up short. _What does it matter if Joey likes it or not?_

She bit her lip and frowned. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her bag and left the hotel room.

***

Charlie drove down to the marina in her car. It was dark and she didn't relish the idea of a walk down the cliff path, especially in heels! She could see the lights at the marina twinkling invitingly and a bonfire which had been lit on the beach a little to the left of the marina. She found a parking space and got out of her car, starting to feel a little excited at the prospect of seeing Joey again.

There were lots of people wandering about. Charlie was surprised considering she'd seen so few people earlier in the day. The marina was heaving and Charlie had a sudden worry that she might not be able to find her new friend amongst the sea of faces. She headed for the spot where Joey had moored her boat, hoping she might find its owner there too. She pushed her way through the happy crowd; one or two greedy eyes checking out her snug fitting jeans, appreciatively.

Charlie neared the place she hoped Joey might be. She stood and looked about her until she heard her name being called.

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned and saw Joey standing over near the BBQ which was smoking away happily. Joey beckoned her over. When she neared, Joey broke away from her little group and greeted Charlie.

"Wow! You look – wonderful!" Joey said, with admiration.

Charlie coloured and smiled.

"Have I over done it?"

"God! No." Joey said, taking another look. "That blouse matches your eyes perfectly!" She said, taking longer than necessary to re-check.

Joey was wearing black jeans and a yellow T-Shirt with a hand-painted fish on the front and crab on the back. Charlie grinned.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Joey said taking Charlie by the hand and leading her to the BBQ.

"You know, George." Joey said gesturing to the man Charlie had met earlier. "This is Frank and Jamie. Frank, Jamie; Charlie."

"G'day Charlie." The two young men said in unison and each put his hand out to greet Charlie.

"Hello." She replied with a smile.

Jamie nudged Joey and winked. Charlie looked from one to the other wondering what the joke was.

"Can I get you a drink, Charlie?" George asked, shifting past Joey. "Wine, beer, lemonade, Tango?"

"No thanks, I've been 'Tango'd' today, already!" Charlie said, glancing at Joey.

Joey burst out laughing while the three men stood by frowning.

"I'll have a white wine, please." Charlie ordered, smiling at George.

"So Joey, was that snorkel any good?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, not bad. It's alright as a quick fix, but for long term, I think you'd need something a bit meatier.

"Do you dive, Charlie?" Jamie asked.

"No. They say it's fun, I hear."

"You should take Charlie out to one of the reefs, Joey." George said, as he arrived back with Charlie's drink. "They're quite beautiful."

"Thank you." Charlie said, taking her drink.

"You know Joey won't take anyone unless they've had a bit of training." Jamie piped up.

"You should try it, Charlie. It's like another world down there!" Frank enthused.

"I have a friend who is a diver and he gives courses!" Charlie said, adding to the general conversation.

"Oh yes, what's his name?" Joey asked, as she sipped her beer.

"Hugo Austin. He lives in Summerbay too."

"Hugo? Not 'Hairy Hugo'?" Joey asked, "All curls and stubble?"

"Certainly sounds like him!" Charlie said, wondering how Joey knew Hugo.

"We were at dive school together, years ago. He was pretty good as I remember. Pretty good with the ladies too!" Joey grinned.

Charlie felt her face pale. _Had Joey been one of Hugo's conquests?_

"Well, what a small world! Hugo Austin! What is he doing in Summerbay?"

"He runs a dive club; scrapes a living really, but he seems to get by." Charlie said.

"He would. If he fell in 'doovers' he'd come up smelling of roses." Joey scoffed.

"Grubs up!" The man at the BBQ yelled.

"Come on love," George said, grabbing Charlie by the arm and guiding her to the BBQ. If ya don't get in quick, these jokers will eat the whole bloody lot!"

Joey grinned at the look on Charlie's face as she was pushed to the front of the queue.


	5. Chapter 5

A Gentle Seduction

Chapter 5

The evening progressed well. A few guys got together with guitars and accordions and played some folk music. The locals seemed to know all the words and sang and clapped along enthusiastically. There was a wrestling match and a display of clogging.

Joey and Charlie leaned against the 'Ars Amatoria' and watched the fun.

"Bet you didn't bargain for this tonight, did you?" Joey said to Charlie with a grin.

"No, I didn't! It's so simple, but very entertaining. Must be a tight-knit community."

"Did you forward that picture to your sister?" Joey asked, suddenly.

"Oh yes! She couldn't believe it! She thought I'd been on happy pills!" Charlie laughed. Then her laugher stopped abruptly.

Joey glanced at her.

"I take it you don't laugh often, back home in Summerbay?"

Charlie hung her head and sighed.

Joey touched Charlie's hand with her fingers as they stood side by side. Charlie gratefully gripped one of Joey's fingers in return.

"Hey! Joey!" Someone shouted.

Joey and Charlie looked up to see a fair haired girl running towards them. She was about nineteen, slim and very pretty.

"Hey Kathy!" Joey said, hugging the girl who threw herself into Joey's arms.

Charlie felt a pang of something she couldn't understand.

"Joey! When did you get back?" Kathy asked.

"I've been in a couple of days. How's things?"

"Cool." The young girl replied. "But you didn't call to say you were back!" She whined.

"Kathy. This is Charlie." Joey said, making Kathy aware of her friend.

"Hello." Was all she said.

"Hi Kathy." Charlie said brightly, trying to make up for Kathy's lack of enthusiasm.

Kathy hugged Joey again.

"I don't believe you! Fancy not letting me know you were back!"

"I've been up to my eyes, and apart from that, I've got better things to do with my time," Joey said, glancing at Charlie, "than wasting time with you!"

The young girl pouted then grinned. She cast a glance in Charlie's direction and smiled.

"Well, okay. I'll forgive you, on this occasion."

"So how's the romance going?" Joey asked, nudging Kathy.

"Love's young dream!" Kathy answered. "He's over getting a beer at the moment. Well, I don't want to intrude anymore. Have a good evening and call me before you cast off!"

"Will do!" Joey said, waving the young girl off.

"Kathy hero worships me!" Joey said, standing with her hand on her chest in mock ceremony.

"I can see that, but why?" Charlie asked.

"I saved her dog's life last year when he jumped out of her dinghy – I jumped off my boat and caught hold of him and helped the little fella back on board."

Charlie smiled.

"Well, you obviously have a friend for life."

"Yeah, but she needn't go so over the top about it!" Joey said, frowning.

***

Someone dampened the BBQ and some of the crowd started to drift off. Charlie looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was twelve fifteen.

"Wow! Where did that evening go?" She said.

"I suppose you're gonna say that it's been great fun, but you must get home now." Joey said, leaning her elbow on the boat and looking directly at Charlie.

Charlie was only a few inches from Joey's face and though instinct told her to move backwards, something else kept her glued to the spot.

"Y-yes, I think so." She said slowly, her breathing becoming shallow.

She felt herself start to shiver but she wasn't chilly. Joey looked deep into Charlie's bright blue eyes and as hard as Charlie tried she couldn't shake herself into moving.

"In that case," Joey said, "I'll get your clothes."

"Clothes? Oh yes! My clothes!" Charlie said, suddenly remembering her things. "I've got your top, but I must confess I left it in the car. I'll run along and get it."

Joey put her hand on Charlie's arm before she could run away. Charlie looked down at it feeling its warmth.

"Forget it for now. Do you fancy a coffee?"

Charlie looked anxiously at Joey. She tried so hard to say 'no' but the word just wouldn't come. Instead she nodded her head and Joey led the way onto the Ars Amatoira.

***

Joey switched on a dim light in the cabin and filled the kettle with some fresh water. Charlie noticed that the boat had been tidied since her earlier visit. All lunch things were disposed of and books and maps piled up neatly on top of a cupboard. One of the benches had been converted into a bed.

Charlie looked out into the darkness of the night. The remainder of lights on the marina cast phony moonlight onto the sea, which rippled gently below.

"Here go." Joey said, handing a mug to Charlie.

She lit a couple of candles; they glowed softly on the deck.

"Thanks."

They sat on the side and sipped their drinks.

"You know, I would have taken you out to see the reef if you'd had some diving experience. It's a shame because they're quite beautiful." Joey enthused.

"Maybe I should speak to 'Hairy Hugo' and get a few lessons." Charlie grinned.

"I think you should do just that." Joey said, in a low tone. "Then, if ever we meet again, I'll take you out there."

_If ever we meet again! 'IF'?_

Charlie's heart sank. She felt miserable and scared. She put her mug down and checked her watch again.

"I really should be going, this time." She said, avoiding Joey's eyes.

"Okay."

"Do you mind if I just rinse my hands off before I go?" Charlie asked as she neared the cabin.

"Of course. Feel free to go in."

"This looks cosy." Charlie remarked as she peered into the cabin.

Charlie walked in and washed her hands. She picked up a towel to dry them and as she turned back she came face to face with Joey who blocked her exit.

Charlie's heart started to beat rapidly. She ached for Joey's arms.

Joey slowly raised her hand and gently tucked a few strands of hair behind Charlie's ear; her fingers brushing Charlie's cheek in the movement.

Charlie stopped breathing; unable to take her eyes from Joey's. Time seemed to stand still.

"Here are your clothes." Joey said quietly, holding up a little bag with her other hand.

Charlie exhaled and she began to breathe again.

Joey turned around and led the way out of the cabin.

"When are you returning to Summerbay, Charlie?" Joey asked.

Charlie tried to pull herself together after her encounter.

"I-I think – I don't know." She said, in total confusion.

"Well, I'm off for a few days from tomorrow morning. So I guess this is goodbye." Joey announced.

Charlie felt like she was going to faint. _How can this be happening to me? _Panic started to rise within her. _What if I never see her again?_

"Well, have a nice trip." Charlie forced out.

_This is stupid, Charlie. Pull yourself together!_

"I doubt that I will be here when you return so thanks for everything and good luck." Charlie said hastily, and snatching the bag from Joey, left the boat.

Joey watched Charlie leave, a smile of triumph playing on her lips.

Charlie almost ran to her car. She fumbled in her pocket for her car keys and unlocked the doors. She jumped in and leant her head against the steering wheel; her heart beating furiously.

_What had Joey done to her?_


	6. Chapter 6

A Gentle Seduction

Chapter 6

The next morning Charlie got out of her bed. She had slept ill. Her mind full of Joey Collins and confusion about her feelings. She looked towards the bag which she had snatched away from Joey the evening before which contained her clothes. She blushed at her own silly yearnings and tried to dismiss them from her mind.

Her phone bleeped and Charlie rushed to retrieve it. _Maybe it was a message from Joey. Maybe she wasn't leaving today, after all._

The screen read,

MESSAGE – RUBY

Charlie exhaled and closed her eyes. She felt disappointment wash through her veins and then guilt because she'd wished for Joey and not Ruby.

'_Hi Charlz. Hope break good. All good here. Don't rush back. Love you loads! xx :-)__'_

Charlie replied to Ruby's text.

'_Hi Sweetheart. Glad all ok. All fine with me. See you soon. x'_

Charlie pushed the 'send' button with a heavy heart; her mind returning to Joey.

***

After a shower and breakfast, Charlie stepped into her car and decided to point it in any direction and see where she ended up. The route took her down past the marina.

Charlie couldn't help herself. She stopped the car and got out. She walked along the marina to where Joey's boat was moored. It had gone! She stopped in her tracks. The evidence before her was too acute to ignore. Joey had left. She stared at the empty space where once the Ars Amatoria had been and tears filled her eyes. More debris fell from her shoulders, this time, too much, perhaps?

***

Later that afternoon, Charlie sat in a deck chair staring out to sea; her eyes half closed against the glare of the sun. Her mind wandered back to the night before in Joey's cabin. _What on earth had she been thinking of? Why had she wanted Joey to kiss her so badly? _She gave a big sigh and came to a decision. She would go home.

***

Charlie packed her case and paid the bill then started to load her luggage into the car. Suddenly she noticed Joey's vest top, which she'd left on the passenger seat the evening before. Charlie stood for a moment, twisting the soft garment in her hands, wondering what to do. Charlie leaned her cheek against it, remembering Joey's sweet face. She considered leaving it with someone at the marina, but in an impetuous moment, decided to take it home with her. _Why? _She had no idea.

***

Charlie had been home from her short break for over a week. She'd returned to work with more enthusiasm and dedication than she'd had at any time since her Father's death. Her colleagues noticed and privately commented about it to each other.

Ruby had seen a difference, too. Instead of staring into space all the time, Charlie was at least communicating even if she was a little distracted at times.

Charlie arranged to meet Ruby at the diner during her lunch break. When she arrived, her sister was deep in conversation with her boyfriend, Xavier; she hadn't noticed Charlie's entrance. Charlie grinned and stepped up to the counter to give Irene her order.

"G'day Darl', whatalit be?"

"Tuna salad, please, Irene." Charlie said noticing Hugo Austin's entrance. She caught his eye and he smiled and walked over.

"Hey!" He returned, as he drew near.

"Hugo. Glad I've seen you. I'd like to book a diving course with you." Charlie said on impulse.

"Great!" Hugo enthused; glad to have such a pretty customer to paw about under water.

"When?" Charlie asked, beginning to feel quite excited at the prospect.

_She'd show Joey Collins!_

"I'll fit you in for a two day course over the weekend if you like?" Hugo suggested.

"Great. I look forward to it. After I've completed it, I'll be able to go out diving, right?"

"Well, to a degree. You won't be qualified for anything deeper than thirty feet, but it'll be enough for you to study the pretty, little fishes!" He mocked.

Charlie grinned and went to join her sister.

"Hi Sis. What were you and Hugo so thick about just now?" Ruby asked, with interest.

"Well, if you must know, I've booked myself in for a diving course."

"A diving course?"

"Yeah, why not? I fancy going and looking at the bottom of the ocean!" Charlie said, casually.

"Since when?"

"There doesn't have to be an actual time or place for suddenly wanting to do something, does there?"

"No, but I've never heard you getting all enthusiastic over things below sea level before!"

"Well, there's always a first time for everything."

"It's since you went out in that boat, isn't it?" Ruby said looking at her sister and narrowing her eyes.

"I suppose that's part of it. Anyway, are we eating or what?" Charlie asked, bringing the conversation to a close. For the time being.

***

Later that evening, Charlie picked up her mobile phone to make a call to a colleague regarding a case they had worked on during the day. After she finished the call, she was about to lay the phone down, when she hesitated and arrowed through to the Message Menu. She called up her Contacts list and arrowed down the list of names until she reached 'Joey Collins'. She sat regarding the name for a few moments and entered on it. The phone prompted Charlie to key a Text message. Charlie sat for several long moments wanting to contact Joey and wondering how Joey would feel receiving a text from her_. _

_Wouldn't it be normal for a friend to text another for a catch up?_ She pondered; her heart beginning to beat a little faster.

She began her message.

'_Hi Joey, remember me?'_

Charlie deleted the text and started again.

'_Hi, just texting 2 c if ur ok?'_

Charlie deleted the text again and sighed. _What was the point, anyway?_

She was about to exit the message menu when she hit the 'send' button in error and a blank page waved '_Goodbye_' as it left her phone, searching for Joey's.

"SHIT!" Charlie yelled out loud; her pulse really racing now.

"Anything wrong?" Leah, Charlie's house mate, called from the kitchen.

"No, sorry! Just forgot to do something important at work, idiot that I am!"

_Blast! Now what will Joey think? _

Charlie threw her phone onto the sofa as if it was about to spontaneously combust in her hands, and stared at it.

_***_

Joey was studying in her room in Melbourne. She was looking at a marine plant through her microscope as her phone bleeped. She cursed at the disturbance and picked it up.

MESSAGE – Charlie

Joey stared at the name for a moment and then arrowed to the next screen. It was blank. She frowned wondering what Charlie was up to. No other message came through, and Joey was very tempted to reply to the 'blank' one. Her fingers hovered over the keys, but _no_! She suddenly changed her mind.

_This wasn't part of the plan_.

She put the phone back on the desk and continued with her work.

***

On Saturday morning, Charlie met Hugo Austin in his diving shack. There were tanks and inflation jackets spread all over the floor. Charlie picked her way through the mess to Hugo's desk.

"Right, well, where to start?" He pondered, scratching his stubbly face.

The first part of the course was to acquaint Charlie with air supply tanks and breathing apparatus. Then to share the secrets of inflation jackets. Hugo showed Charlie how to breathe slowly but not too deeply; this being an important part of diving. Then there were rip-tides and Nitrogen down turn mechanisms on tanks and other bits of equipment to understand.

Charlie's head began to spin with all the new knowledge she was expected to cram into the space of a few hours.

"Well, now you know all about it, I think we'll take a break and have a coffee."

Charlie gulped and looked at Hugo.

"What?" He asked, wondering what 'the look' was for.

"And you really expect me to understand all this in a few hours?"

"Yep! And there's an exam later on, too!" He said with glee as he handed Charlie her coffee.

"Gee whiz! Do I actually get to see any water?"

"In time! Be patient."

Charlie looked around the dive shack and observed Hugo's Training Certificate.

"Hey, I recently met up with someone who you took a diving course with some years ago. A Joey Collins?" Charlie said, casually.

"Joey!" Hugo said, with a big smile. "How is she?"

"Fine. I met her when I was having a few days away in a town called Runeshead. She sort of helped me out when I was run over by a kid on a bike!"

"Cor! I bet she did too!" Hugo said, with a significant wink.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"How well did you get to know her?"

"Well, we ended up spending the afternoon and evening together." Charlie replied, wondering where the conversation was leading.

"Lucky it wasn't the night too!" Hugo smirked.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, tentatively.

"Didn't you realise? She's gay!" Hugo explained.

Charlie head whirled for a bit and she swallowed.

"Is she?" She asked quietly.

"Couldn't be more so. What a waste!" He said, remembering Joey's very becoming figure and those big brown eyes to die for. "Cor! What I wouldn't have given to give her a ..."

"Hugo!" Martha called from the shack door. "Granddad says do you and Charlie want some lunch?"

"Yeah, we're just taking a break. You up for it, Charlie?"

"Erm, no, I think I'll just take a walk and get some fresh air, thanks. Oh! But thank Alf for the thought."

"See you back here in an hour." Hugo grinned.

***

Charlie walked down to the beach. Her mind, full of Hugo's statement;

'_Joey's gay!'_

His words repeated and repeated in her mind; over and over. '_Joey's gay!' 'Joey's gay!'_

_***_

Three hours later, Charlie had finished her written exam and passed with good marks. She was surprised considering her mind was preoccupied with other issues.

"Well, congratulations!" Hugo had said. "You're doing well so far. Tomorrow we'll move onto the practical side. Getting kitted up and learning to use the apparatus correctly – where this and that goes and what happens if your tank runs out of oxygen!"

"Sounds riveting!" Charlie fibbed. "When do I actually get my feet wet?" She asked.

"When you can prove you can handle the equipment out of the water, then we'll do it all over again, but this time in the water!"

This heartened Charlie. She was beginning to think this whole course was dedicated to cramming and playing around with bits of pipe and flippers.


	7. Chapter 7

A Gentle seduction

**_Many thanks for the lovely reviews. I lovereading them especially when you're trying to predict what's going to happen! But my lips are sealed! By the way, AL, no, I don't dive and some of the stuff I've used came from a friend who did at one time and a bit of my imagination, so don't expect precision! lol. The 'flippers' bit was purely my bit of humour! S&L xx_**

Chapter 7

Joey Collins turned onto her side and slid her arm under the cool pillow. She sighed as she tried to sleep. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was Charlie Buckton's beautiful face. She moaned to herself as she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. If she was to be successful, she had to control herself.

***

"Hey! Rubber suits you!" Hugo said, leering at Charlie who was clad in a diving suit.

"Very funny, Hugo." Charlie said, raising her eyes to the sky.

"Well, come on! Let's give it a go."

Charlie followed Hugo down to the beach for the final stage of her diving course.

"Now, the idea of this is, if you get into trouble under water, you can take all your equipment off and put it back on again. It might be a case where you're diving with somebody else and if their equipment malfunctions, you'll be able to help them or visa-versa. You'll also see how our breathing exercises work – if you breathe in too deeply, you'll rise too quickly and your ears will hurt. Your breathing must be slow and shallow."

Charlie nodded and followed Hugo into the shallow water.

***

Joey looked at her mobile phone. She checked the message box again; _why had Charlie sent her a message with no text? Ok, she may have sent it in error, but if not, surely she would have realised and sent another message by now?_ _It was days ago!_

_***_

"Well, congratulations,Charlie! You've completed your dive course and here's your certificate. Now..." Hugo said, moving closer to Charlie, "If you give me the pleasure of taking you out for a real dive, and your ear's get blocked, I know a fine way to pop them!" He said with a wink.

"Thank you Hugo. I'll bear that in mind." Charlie smiled, accepting her certificate.

"So, Joey Collins. Are you two close?"

Charlie was taken by surprise at the question Hugo posed. She shifted slightly and fiddled with her certificate.

"Well, I wouldn't say close. We hardly know each other really."

"So, there's nothing between you two, then?" He asked with a smirk.

Charlie frowned.

"No, of course there isn't Hugo! You told me yourself she's... gay."

"Just like to make sure!" Hugo grinned and wandered off.

Charlie breathed heavily for a few moments_. Oh God!_ _Why did he have to ask me that?_

_***_

"Well, now you're certified, so to speak, what are you going to do with it?" Ruby asked as Charlie flashed the certificate in front of her eyes.

"Well, if time allows, it may come in useful one day." Charlie mused.

"When do you take the time to do anything, Charlie? You couldn't even go the full term of a four day break without coming home early!"

"Okay, okay, I know. I'll use it one day, I expect." Charlie said as her mind drifted off to a blue ocean and a boat called the Ars Amatoria.

***

Three weeks later, Leah was clearing plates in the diner.

"Excuse me."

Leah looked around to see a dark haired girl standing in front of her.

"Can I help?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for Charlie Buckton. I believe she's a Police Officer?"

"Senior Constable to be precise!" Colleen Smart said, butting in on the conversation.

"Yeah, thanks Colleen for that." Leah said, guiding the dark haired woman away from the till. "She's at work at the moment. You might be able to catch her at YabbieCreek Police Station if you want? Other than that, if you give me a message, I'll see she gets it."

"That's okay, thanks. I'm sure I'll bump into her somewhere." The stranger said, and with that, turned and left the diner.

***

Charlie and Ruby were washing up when Leah walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Guys."

"Hey!" The girls replied in unison.

"My God! I'm gonna strangle Colleen one of these days! I'm sure she's doing it to provoke me!" Leah moaned as she plonked her bags on the table.

"What's she been up to now?" Ruby asked, with a grin.

"Oh, usual stuff. Advising customers to change their minds about certain meals and suggesting alternatives, then preaching her high morals to every teenager who walks into the joint, butting in conversations when she isn't invited...shall I go on?"

"No! I think we get the general picture. Want some coffee? I've just made it?" Charlie asked, holding up a mug.

"You're a treasure!" Leah said, sitting down at the table. "Hey, Charlie! Someone came in asking for you earlier."

"Yeah? Who?"

"No idea. A girl in her twenties. Long dark hair, quite pretty. Said she would catch up with you at some time. She wouldn't leave a message." Leah said, sipping her coffee.

Charlie's heart stood still for a moment. _Surely it couldn't be, could it?_

"Are you helping with the washing up or not, Charlie?" Ruby chastised.

"Sorry Rubes." Charlie apologised and picked up a plate from the drainer.

***

Ruby and Charlie were sitting in the lounge watching a film on the television. Ruby glanced at her sister whose mind was obviously not on the film but far away, in the corner of the room where she was staring.

"You okay, Charlz?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I've just remembered something I should have done at work. I think I'll pop back." Charlie said, jumping to her feet.

Ruby watched as her sister left the room.

***

Charlie checked her watch. It was eight fifteen. She took a walk down to the diner and had a quick look around and then left. Next, she walked to the Surf Club and entered. She scanned the room and was about to leave when Alf Roberts called her over.

"G'day love. You looking for someone?"

"Yeah, but I don't think they're here. Has anyone been asking for me, Alf?"

"No, not as far as I know. I can ask Martha, if you like? She was here working earlier." Alf said, picking up the telephone.

"No! Please don't worry. I'm sure they'll find me, if they want to. See you later."

Charlie stood outside; the night was drawing in. She had little chance of finding anyone now. She walked down towards the wharf and stepped slowly along the metal walk way. She leaned on the chrome rail and listened to the water lapping against the edge of the wharf.

_Why am I doing this to myself? Why am I so obsessed with her? Why is it I ache to see her again? If it was her and she is looking for me, wouldn't she have called me or sent a text by now?_

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes.

"I knew you'd find me, Senior Constable!"


	8. Chapter 8

A Gentle Seduction

**_Well, I notice someone has been sitting up straight and paying attention!!! (You know who you are!!! Well done!) And I dedicate this chapter to IJKS as a cheer-up! :-) S&L xx_**

Chapter 8

Charlie turned around slowly, her heart beating rapidly; not fully believing what her ears were telling her.

"Joey." She almost whispered.

"Hello Charlie." Joey said. "How are you?"

Charlie swallowed, hoping her voice wouldn't waver. She cleared her throat.

"Fine, thank you. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, feeling incredibly nervous.

"That's a fine welcome, I must say!"

Charlie smiled.

"I'm sorry. I never expected to see you again, that's all."

Joey was surprised and a little hurt by Charlie's words.

"I'm doing some work not too far off, so I thought I'd park here and look you up."

Charlie nodded, running her tongue along her bottom lip.

"Well, it's nice to see you again. Are you staying long?"

"Well, that depends if you're gonna run me out of town or not!" Joey chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I mean, will your work keep you here long?"

"A week, maybe two. It really depends on what I find down there." Joey said, gesturing towards the ocean.

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

"No, just keeping check. The waters are surveyed every couple of years to see what impact the environment is having on marine life. How have you been, really?" Joey asked, taking a few steps closer to Charlie.

Charlie looked away from Joey; frightened her eyes might give away her secret.

"Well, I'm putting one foot in front of the other and breathing in and out without thinking about it. So I guess I'm making progress. Thank you for asking."

Joey kept her eyes firmly on Charlie.

Charlie struggled with herself. She tried to think of something to say, but her mind was full of the woman standing in front of her and nothing else.

"Your sister, Ruby, is she alright?" Joey asked after a brief silence.

"Y-yes, she's fine. Bullying me as usual, but in the nicest possible way."

Joey's eyes remained on Charlie.

"Well, aren't you going to offer me a drink or something?" Joey asked, at last.

Charlie shook herself and remembered her manners.

"I-I'm so sorry, Joey. Would you like to come for a drink or if you're hungry?"

"No, I've eaten, thanks, but I could fancy a beer."

"I'll take you to the Surf Club." Charlie said leading the way.

"Hopefully I'm old enough to get in this time!" Joey muttered.

***

The girls walked into the Surf Club and stepped up to the bar.

"G'day love. Oh! You found your friend, then?" Alf asked innocently.

Charlie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Thanks Alf! _She thought to herself.

"What will you have?" He asked, smiling at the girls.

"A beer and a white wine, please Alf."

Alf busied himself with their order and Charlie took a deep breath and turned to face Joey and smiled shyly.

"So. You were looking for me then?" Joey grinned.

"I-erm, I just wondered if it was you. Leah gave me a description and I just..."

"I'm sorry, I was teasing you! It looks quite the business here." Joey said, looking around the club.

"Yeah, it's got most things we need." Charlie replied; her legs feeling a little shaky.

"There ya go, love." Alf said, handing the glasses to Charlie.

Charlie thanked Alf and paid him the money.

"Cheers!" Joey smiled, "And try not to drop this one down yourself!"

As Charlie's hands joined her legs in the 'shimmy-shake', the possibility was becoming a reality!

"There are some seats over there." Charlie suggested trying to hide the bead of wine running down her hand; jerked from the glass.

The girls headed over and sat down; Charlie sipped her wine and surreptitiously wiped her wet hand on the seat.

"If you'd missed me that much, you could have rung me or sent a text." Joey said, suddenly.

Charlie felt incredibly uncomfortable. She bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something fitting to say.

"What do you mean?" She said at last.

"You came looking for me the moment you knew I was around."

"What's wrong with that? I thought if it was you, it would be nice to catch up, that's all." Charlie explained; a little irritation creeping in to her voice.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I'm teasing again."

Charlie felt her cheeks darkening.

"I've miss you." Joey said suddenly, leaning a little closer to Charlie.

Charlie gave her a quick look but didn't reply.

"The evening of the BBQ, you hurried off so quickly, I didn't have a chance to thank you for your company. I sometimes spend too much time alone. After you'd gone, I felt a bit restless by myself." Joey confessed.

Charlie watched Joey's face as she spoke.

"I got back to Runeshead after being away for only a day and I hoped you might still be around. I enquired at the hotel but they said you'd checked out and moved on." Joey continued.

"I-I'd pretty much explored Runeshead and decided to leave. I didn't know you would be back so soon, so there seemed little point in me st..." Charlie stopped speaking; aware her words might lead her into trouble.

Joey grinned to herself, having heard enough of Charlie's speech to convince herself.

She leaned in a little more towards Charlie and was about to speak when,

"Joey Collins!"

Joey and Charlie looked up at the voice.

"Hairy Hugo!" Joey said, jumping up, flinging her arms around the figure standing before them.

"How the devil are you?" Hugo asked, taking a step back and regarding Joey.

"All the better for seeing you! S'truth! It must be five, six years?"

"At least!" Hugo laughed. He glanced at Charlie. "You didn't tell me Joey was visiting!"

"I didn't know."

"I surprised Charlie, so don't blame her!" Joey said, defending her friend. "Won't you join us?"

Hugo gratefully sat himself down on the end of the sofa.

"Can't believe this!" He chuckled.

Charlie was grateful for Hugo's intrusion. She needed a moment to pull herself together – not to wear her heart on her sleeve, but every time Joey spoke to her, she disarmed her.

"So, has Charlie told you about her diving course?" Hugo asked glancing at Charlie at the other end of the sofa.

Charlie closed her eyes and blushed at his words. _Oh! Shut up, Hugo! You don't have to tell her everything!_

Joey looked over at Charlie in surprise.

"What's this?" She asked with a broad grin.

"I took your advice and booked myself in for a diving course."

"And she passed with flying colours!" Hugo concluded.

Joey's eyes didn't leave Charlie's as Hugo spoke.

"Well, maybe we can go for a dive at some time?" She suggested gently, briefly laying a warm hand on Charlie's.

Charlie looked down at the hand which caused a surge in feelings within her. She took a deep breath to speak, but Hugo got there first.

"I've tried to get her in rubber a couple of times since, but she'll not have anything to do with me!"

"I can't imagine why!" Joey laughed.

She looked back at Charlie who was now so embarrassed, she felt sick.

Hugo's phone bleeped.

"Oh, excuse me."

He checked his message.

Joey reached out for Charlie's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Sorry, I don't mean to tease you so much. Perhaps when we've got rid of this hairy monster we can go for a walk or something?"

Before Charlie could answer, Hugo cut in.

"Gotta be off girls. Catch you later, Joey! You're around for a bit, I take it?"

"Yeah, for a while. See ya!"

Hugo hastily left the Surf Club.

Joey turned back to Charlie again.

"So, what about that walk?"

***

The girls walked silently along the beach. The waves rippled and foamed as they kissed the sand.

"So, you can dive now?" Joey asked breaking the silence.

Charlie nodded.

"That's great! Congratulations."

"Well, I've got a certificate to say I passed the course, but that doesn't make me a diver!"

"Well, no, but it's a step in the right direction. When are you next free? Maybe when I've sussed out one or two of your local reefs, I can take you down to see one?" Joey suggested, gleefully.

Charlie's emotions went into battle; her head telling her to tell Joey to _go take a dive elsewhere_, and her heart wanting to jump _in at the deep end_ with her.

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about the idea?" Joey said, aware that Charlie was struggling. "Maybe it was a bad idea. Let's forget it." She concluded feeling secretly disappointed.

"It's not that, Joey, I'd love to come!" Charlie said quickly; her heart having won the first round.

"Can you make Saturday? I'll be away for a couple of days, but I'll be back sometime on Friday, so if Saturday suits, we can make a full day of it!"

Charlie nodded her head. She started to smile; then had trouble controlling it!

"That's better. That's the first time I've seen you smile since I rolled into Summerbay! I was beginning to think I'd been wrong!"

"Been wrong? About what?" Charlie asked, with a little frown.

"Nothing. It's not important." Joey replied.

***

They walked back towards the Ars Amatoria at the wharf.

"Would you like a coffee, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded and they climbed onto the boat.

Joey switched on the dim cabin light and took hold of the kettle.

"Sit yourself down." Joey said, gesturing towards the sofa bench.

She had no intention of entertaining Charlie out on deck in Charlie's home town. After a few minutes, Joey passed a mug of coffee to Charlie and sat down next to her.

"You didn't answer my question properly, earlier. How are you?"

Charlie glanced at Joey sitting very close to her. She could feel Joey's leg barely touching her own. She swallowed.

"Well, as I said, I'm functioning."

Joey frowned at Charlie.

"Life isn't just about functioning, Charlie. Are you living your life?"

Charlie couldn't answer. She'd only briefly 'lived' and was still reeling from its recent impact; but with Joey appearing in her life, again, it looked very much like she was going to encounter more.

"Well, maybe it's a little late for deep and meaningful conversations." Joey said; a little disappointed in Charlie's silence.

"I am taking a little more interest in life. I am talking to Ruby. We've done a lot of talking recently. Mostly about Mum and Dad. Dad," Charlie paused, "Dad was a complex character. He bottled things. Ruby says I take after him. I suppose she's right. I had a good role model! When I was a child, he never had time. He'd be off to work early in the morning and home late at night. I do understand part of that; it goes with the job. But he didn't speak. He never spoke. Whatever I did never pleased him; if I did this or that, he'd never say '_well done, Charlie. You made a good effort there!'_ it was always, '_well, maybe it would've been better if you'd done it this way.'_" Charlie was silent for a few moments. "I suppose I only joined the Force to please him. Even then we only ever agreed to differ. We just never agreed on anything!"

Charlie almost spat out the last few words. She covered her mouth with her hand, but didn't cry. She sat for a few moments in thought.

"After Mum died, we just started to drift apart; not that we were ever close. I wanted to be. I craved it, but he kept me at arm's length, pushing me away, always!"

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Then he became ill. And I just didn't make time for him. I built a stone wall around myself. He couldn't find a way in and I wouldn't come out." Charlie bit on her thumb nail and stared at the cabin wall, opposite.

Joey gently took hold of Charlie's hand and moved it across into her own lap. She held it with both hands, caressing it with her thumbs.

"I've been torn by guilt ever since his..."

Here, Charlie closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears which were threatening to fall.

Joey gathered Charlie into her arms and held her tight as Charlie's last few rocks fell from her shoulders, onto the cabin floor.


	9. Chapter 9

A Gentle Seduction

Chapter 9

Joey cradled Charlie for a long time. She didn't cry constantly, but needed Joey's arms for comfort.

"You know, Charlie, you shouldn't feel guilty about your Dad. You did your best. You did all you could to prove how much you loved him. Some people can't accept love. They push it away or build barriers. Charlie! Don't be one of those people. Don't push love away! Don't build barriers. There's too much love in that heart of yours for that! Don't destroy it, my love. Live your life and love honestly."

Charlie looked into Joey's sincere eyes. Joey leaned in towards Charlie and her heart beat faster and faster, waiting for Joey's lips to touch her own. They didn't. Instead, they touched Charlie's cheek for a brief second.

Charlie blinked; confused and frustrated.

_Why does it never happen? Why? Oh dear God, help me!_

Charlie jumped to her feet and hurriedly pushed past Joey. Joey watched as she leapt off the boat and ran away home.

***

Charlie was panting by the time she reached her door. She stood facing it; her forehead leaning against it. Her heart beating fast and loud and a single tear escaped her eye.

***

Joey didn't move from her seat. Her head sunk into her hands and she sighed heavily.

***

The following morning, Charlie lay in her bed. Her mind full of Joey and the night before. She ran her fingers through her long hair nervously and sighed. She sat upright and moaned. She wound her arms about her knees and rested her chin and then flopped back down onto her pillows.

Her phone gave a little bleep. She sat bolt upright and snatched it off the bedside cabinet and read the message; her heart racing in anticipation.

MESSAGE – JOEY

'_C. I'm away for 2 days. Be back Fri. If u still want dive on Sat, text me. J.'_

The message was direct and cold. Charlie gasped into her hand and swallowed hard, fighting the tears which threatened.

_God! What do I do? I can't love her! How can I? She's woman! I've never felt like this before. What's wrong with me? _Were questions Charlie tormented herself with.

She read Joey's message again and hit the reply button.

'_J. Will c u Sat. C.' _

SEND

Charlie's reply was as cold and direct as Joey's, but intentionally.

***

Joey was clearing away her breakfast things when her phone bleeped. She picked it up and read Charlie's text. She sat down on the deck and re-read it; again and again. Laying her head back against the side of the boat, she closed her eyes and frowned unhappily.

***

The following few days, Charlie worked solidly. She pushed herself to the limits. She bullied, snapped and pushed her colleagues as far as she dare, so much so, that unsavoury comments were made behind her back.

She snapped at Ruby on time and again over silly things which ordinarily would have been overlooked.

"For heaven's sake, Charlie! What's going on in that head of yours!" Ruby yelled, after one such incident. "If this is the 'new' Charlie, I would rather have you as you were a few weeks back; Quiet but at least reasonable!"

And with that, Ruby slammed out of the house.

Charlie sank back in her arm chair; exhausted. She closed her eyes trying to make sense of her life. She wasn't handling things well. She opened her eyes and in frustration, threw a cushion over to the other side of the room, hitting a side light and knocking it to the floor.

"Damn it!" She shouted, leaping to her feet and restoring the lamp to its former position.

"Hey! Charlie. Are you alright?" Leah asked, popping her head around the door after hearing the commotion.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I've been a pig to live with for the last few days. I don't know what's got into me."

But she did. It was Friday and Charlie had heard nothing from Joey or her possible arrival back in the bay. At lunch time she had even ventured down to the wharf but the Ars Amatoria was nowhere to be seen.

Leah looked at Charlie with sympathy.

"Wanna talk about it?" She offered.

"No thanks. I think I'll take myself off for a walk; it'll clear the cobwebs." Charlie said, as she left the room.

***

Charlie slowly wandered down to the beach. She walked along the water's edge dodging the baby waves as they gently broke and foamed over the wet sand. She veered away from the water and sat down on the dusty softness of the beach which was now in total darkness. She covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes tightly. Her heart and mind battled; furiously fighting over feelings and fears; logic and consequences.

"UGHHH!" She yelled in frustration and lay flat on her back looking up at the starry night sky.

"Well, someone is stressing big time!"

Charlie quickly sat upright. Joey stood looking down at her, with a smile.

"You've come back!"

"Is that a question or an accusation?" Joey chuckled.

Charlie closed her eyes briefly, trying to control herself. Her fingers dug deep into the sand and she squeezed it tightly. Joey sat down closely beside her.

"Charlie?" She said with concern.

"How was your trip?" Charlie asked lightly; trying to sound casual.

Joey smiled.

"Good. It was quite beautiful, in fact. Are you still up for tomorrow?"

"I dunno." Charlie said, quickly. "I'm a bit busy over the weekend."

Joey's heart thumped as Charlie's words wounded her.

"I see. Well, it was just a thought." She was silent for a moment. "Well, I'll leave you to it." Joey said, getting to her feet. She looked down at Charlie for a few moments. "Goodbye, Charlie."

Charlie watched as Joey walked along the beach away from her. She tried to call out, but her voice wouldn't work. She lay back in the sand and cried.

***

That night, Charlie slept hardly at all. She tossed and turned fretfully and when she dreamed it was of Joey walking away from her. She awoke and looked at the clock. It was four fifteen. There seemed little point in trying to sleep again, so she eased herself out of bed, grabbed her running gear and headed for the bathroom.

***

Joey sat on the edge of her boat, watching the dawn rising. Her sleep had been disturbed; her mind full of Charlie.

_Where did I go wrong? _

Her attention was caught by a loan figure running along the beach. She knew by instinct it was Charlie Buckton.

Charlie ran hard trying to dispel her thoughts and troubles. Her heart beat rapidly as she pushed herself more and more, little knowing she was being observed. At last, she collapsed on the sand, gasping for air. Her chest ached from her excesses and she began to feel a little unwell. She started to cough and her head spun.

"Charlie!" Someone yelled a little way off.

Charlie cupped her face with her hands and tried to calm and compose herself.

Her hands were ripped away by a very frightened Joey.

"Good God, Charlie! Are you alright?" She cried.

"I'm okay. Don't fuss." Charlie managed to say between gasps.

Joey threw herself down on her knees by her side, watching Charlie intently and sighed.

"I thought you'd had a heart attack, at least!"

"No, we Bucktons just lose our minds!" Charlie said, quietly and sat upright.

"Charlie! This is silly. Pull yourself together! Come with me, right now!" Joey ordered, taking Charlie's hands and pulling her off the sand.

Charlie complied and followed Joey back to her boat.

Joey handed Charlie a glass of water and sat down by her side.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Charlie? I want to know. I want to know everything!"

"What is this? An interrogation?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Call it what you will, but I prefer to call it concern."

Charlie sighed and began to calm down.

"Charlie, why won't you come out with me? For a dive, I mean." Joey quickly corrected herself.

"Because I don't think I can..." Charlie replied, suddenly looking into Joey's eyes. "I don't think I can trust myself to-to remember everything that Hugo taught me." Charlie said, changing her story at the last moment.

Joey knew it wasn't the true reason, but was happy to accept it as long as Charlie spent the day with her.

"Please, Charlie. Trust me. I'll look after you!" She begged.

Charlie sipped her water and closed her eyes.

_Please, please, Joey! Don't break me!_


	10. Chapter 10

A Gentle Seduction

**_'AL' if you're out there, I apologise for any 'diving' mistakes!!! :( S&L xx_**

Chapter 10

Joey kitted out Charlie in a spare wet suit and then stood back to admire.

"You fill it much better than me!" She said with a grin.

Charlie looked down at herself and accepted the compliment. The deck was littered with tanks, air supply pipes, inflation jackets and various other things.

Joey helped Charlie on with her breathing equipment and encouraged Charlie, as good practice, to help Joey on with hers too.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of Charlie. I'll be there with you all the time. I won't leave your side. Alright?"

Charlie nodded feeling nervous and excited all mixed into one.

"Right, give me your hand." Joey said, extending her hand to Charlie.

Charlie looked down at Joey's offered hand for a few moments. It was small but confident. She slowly extended her own to meet it; as their fingers touched, Charlie's heart leaptwith such emotion that she audibly gasped. Joey gave her a concerned glance.

"Charlie?"

Charlie nodded in return.

Joey tightened her grip on Charlie's hand and Charlie instantly felt safe. As if by magic, her nerves evaporated. All that remained was a healthy dose of adrenaline.

"Now, let's sit on the edge of the boat facing out to sea."

Charlie followed Joey as she made for the edge; not letting go of her hand. They lifted their legs over facing the horizon.

"After we've fixed our breathing gear, we'll jump into the water."

Joey turned to check the levels of the tanks and turned them on. Charlie watched, recognising and mostly understanding what Joey was doing.

_At least some of what Hugo preached has stuck! _Charlie thought to herself.

Joey checked Charlie's air supply pipe for oxygen and then her own. When she was completely satisfied, she turned to Charlie.

"Are you ready?"

"As ever I will be." Charlie laughed, lightly.

Joey took a long look into Charlie's sapphire blue eyes. There was a twinkle in her eyes she hadn't seen since she'd arrived in Summerbay. She tucked a few stray hairs, which had fallen over Charlie's face, behind her ears and smiled.

"You'll do." She said. "Don't forget to rinse your goggles once we're in the water, will you?"

Charlie smiled and took a deep breath.

"So this is it?"

"This is it Charlie. No going back now. You can only go forward. You know I'll look after you. You need never be afraid."

Charlie studied Joey's face for a moment.

"I'm not afraid, not now!"Charlie said, more to herself than to Joey.

Joey smiled, catching her words.

"Okay?" Joey checked, taking Charlie's hand again.

"Okay." Charlie replied.

"Okay, goggles and air supply pipe. On the nod of three."

Joey affixed her air supply. She looked at Charlie and gave three very exaggerated nods_. One, two, three._

The girls launched themselves off the side of the Ars Amatoria and splashed into the dark blue sea.

Charlie suddenly felt panic stricken. She had lost contact with Joey's hand as they hit the water; the force tearing them apart. As she opened her eyes, all she could see was an array of agitated water, oxygen bubbles and slimy bits of weed.

When her body stopped sinking, it naturally began to rise to the surface. Her head bobbed up into the light of day, roughly at the same time as Joey's.

Joey slipped her goggles down over her face allowing them to hang around her neck and grinned at Charlie.

Charlie did the same.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Joey asked, treading water and rinsing her goggles in the sea.

"No, it was exhilarating!" Charlie said, not mentioning her moment of panic.

Charlie rinsed her goggles and looked at Joey.

Joey was still smiling at her.

"Okay, when we go down, follow me, but remember, use your breathing skills to determine your depth. I'll be keeping my eyes on you so if you feel worried about the slightest thing, motion and I'll try and make it all better." She said with a chuckle. "Alright?"

Charlie nodded; totally trusting Joey, literally, with her life.

They put on their goggles and re-applied the air supply pipes. Joey squeezed Charlie's arm momentarily and they surface dived under the water.

***

Charlie found the muffled bubbly water odd to begin with. She began to relax her breathing and kept as close as possible to Joey, who was only a few feet in front, watching and learning her technique.

After some minutes, Joey stopped swimming and motioned for Charlie to stop likewise. She pointed to some huge rock-like formations to the left and they changed direction to investigate. Charlie was entranced by the colours and charmed by the little organisms living on the sharp-edged, craggy forms. They swam on. Joey pointed out various colourful fish and odd looking creatures which lived among the coral on the ocean floor.

***

After thirty minutes, Joey looked at her watch and motioned 'time' to Charlie. Charlie waved back and they slowly began to make their ascent to the surface. Charlie concentrated on her breathing so she wouldn't rise too quickly and hurt her ears.

With a splash they re-entered through the water's surface; the bright day light hurting their eyes.

Joey took out her air supply and removed her goggles.

She swam a few strokes to be near Charlie; eager to hear her reaction.

"How was it for you?" She grinned.

"Marvellous!" Charlie cried triumphantly. "It was truly wonderful! I've never experienced anything like it before!"

Joey was pleased and the smile on her face proved it. She had never seen Charlie so elated before.

"Come on. Let's get you back on the boat and if you feel like it, maybe we can go down again later."

Charlie grinned with happiness.

***

"Here," Joey said, handing Charlie a hot cup of tea. "Drink this, it will warm you up."

Charlie gratefully accepted the cup and wallowed in its warmth. Joey sat down by her side and they giggled together from happiness.

"Was it as you imagined, Charlie?"

"It was and more so!" Charlie said, smiling.

She'd hardly stopped smiling since she rose to the surface. A day, which had begun so badly had turned out truly wonderfully. She had experienced her first real dive and she was alone with Joey Collins.

Charlie couldn't tear her eyes away from Joey. She worshipped and wanted her all at once. When she was with Joey, her life was real and exciting. Joey powered her heart and her mind.

Joey knew Charlie's eyes were upon her. She slowly looked up, meeting her gaze. Her heart skipped a beat. She was as sure as she could be about Charlie.

***

The girls had a light lunch and Joey suggested they settled down for a rest before venturing down into the ocean again. Charlie was content. Having slept poorly the night previously, it would be good to close her eyes and relax, especially as Joey was so close. Joey stretched out the plaid rug and threw some cushions down for their comfort.

The girls sat down on the rug but Joey jumped up again and ran into her cabin.

"What's wrong?" Charlie called after her, in concern.

"This!" Joey said as she emerged from the cabin with a plastic tube in her hand. "Just look at your shoulders!"

Charlie looked quickly at her shoulders. They were very red from sitting in the sun.

"Here." Joey said, and squirted sun lotion onto her palm; she carefully moved Charlie's swimsuit straps and gently applied the lotion to her shoulders.

Charlie closed her eyes as she enjoyed Joey's delicate touch on her red skin. She felt no soreness only the wonderful sensation it created. Joey finished her application and wiped the residue of lotion onto her own arms.

"Waste not, want not." She grinned as Charlie half watched; Joey's gentle touch having sent her off somewhere beautiful.

Joey positioned a cushion for Charlie and gestured for her to lay back, which Charlie did without a word; her body longing to feel Joey's next to her. But Joey positioned herself at a different angle and Charlie sighed, inwardly and closed her eyes in disappointment.

***

Charlie opened her eyes with a start as she felt water dripping onto her face, only to find Joey leaning over her with a glass of water, in a very threatening manner.

"Don't you even think about it, Joey Collins!" Charlie warned, not moving a muscle; her eyes focused on the glass.

"What are you contemplating doing then, Charlie Buckton?" Joey grinned, wickedly; definitely in a position of one-upmanship.

"I dunno, but I'll think of something!" Charlie said, watching the tilting glass. "Besides that, I thought we were supposed to be resting?"

"You have stupid!" Joey laughed. "You've been asleep for the last hour and a half and I was feeling lonely! So I thought, _time to wake Charlie_!"

"You're kidding me!" Charlie said, gently taking Joey's wrist in her hand and lowering the source of danger. "What's the time, then?"

"It's time for a second dive, if you want to, that is?" Joey said, absent-mindedly fingering the strap of Charlie's swim suit. "Do you want to?"

Charlie nodded, her mind relaxing into Joey's touch and beginning to wish they could stay just where they were. But Joey jumped up and held out her hand for Charlie to pull her up.

***

The girls swam about the reef but this time, Joey took Charlie a little closer to some of the larger boulders nearby; some with very craggy edges. She pointed out things which, she thought might interest Charlie and signalled for Charlie to follow her. As Joey swam she glanced behind to see if Charlie was following and without her knowledge, her air supply pipe caught on a sharp, well concealed over hanging ledge and oxygen began to escape rapidly. Joey stopped swimming; her breathing becoming laboured. Charlie saw what had happened and swam as quickly as she could to Joey's side. She took a breath and removed the air supply from her mouth and handed it to Joey. Joey gratefully took the offered pipe and breathed in the precious gas. A few moments later, she took it from her mouth and handed it back to Charlie. She signalled for them to surface. Charlie obeyed, but first, encouraged Joey to take more air. They slowly made their way up.

***

Joey gasped for air as they splashed into the light of day, feeling a little light headed. Charlie wound her arm about Joey and helped her to swim back to the boat. She helped Joey to climb aboard and once on, helped her off with her tank and wet suit.

Joey lay back on the deck and tried to calm her breathing. Charlie crouched by her side and offered what comfort she could.

After a few minutes, Joey sat upright.

"Woo! Sorry about that," she said with embarrassment.

"What are you sorry about for heaven's sake!" It was an accident, after all." Charlie said, still agitated.

Joey smiled.

"I meant for getting giddy on you! I guess it was the lack of oxygen to my brain. I hope I wasn't too much of a handful?"

"Don't be silly." Charlie said, stroking Joey's arm. "I'm just glad it was nothing worse. Do you feel any better?"

"Yes, heaps thank you. Thank you for looking after me, Charlie." Joey said, looking sincerely into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie smiled shyly.

"Well, I'll make the hot sweet drink this time; you just lay back and relax." Charlie said standing and heading for the cabin.

Joey watched Charlie walk away; enjoying Charlie making a fuss of her.

***

The girls lay on the deck after watching the last of the afternoon sun sink below the horizon. Joey was fully recovered and had even proposed an early morning dive for the next day. Charlie felt a little wary about this considering the incident of the afternoon, but judged, like falling off a bicycle, it was best to get back on as soon as possible. It had been agree earlier in the day, they would sail back into Summerbay and eat at The Diner, but the evening was so beautiful with its fresh, salty breeze and a streaky red sunset, that neither suggested a return home.

Joey lit and hooked a lantern on the side of the boat which acted as a marker light. It cast a pretty glow around the deck.

For some time the girls lay silently on the plaid rug; the silence broken by Charlie, starting to count.

"One, two, three, four, five, six..."

"Charlie! What on earth are you counting?"

"Stars!" Charlie said, simply.

Joey followed Charlie's gaze and noticed thousands of tiny stars just forming in the night sky.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten..."

Joey began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Charlie turned to face Joey with a frown.

"You are, Charlie; counting stars!"

Charlie picked up her cushion and threw it at Joey. Joey caught the cushion and crawled over and pretended to smother Charlie with it. Charlie started giggling and Joey made her worse by tickling her around the waist. Charlie screamed and grabbed hold of Joey's arms trying to stop her. Suddenly, both girls became subdued as their eyes met. They stared at each other, Joey hovering just above Charlie; unable to move.

Charlie with a look of longing in her eyes whispered,

"Joey."


	11. Chapter 11

A Gentle Seduction

**_Okay, so I'm a tease, but you know how I hate writing love scenes and will do anything to put it off, but judging that we might be old and grey before they get there, I thought I'd better put you out of your misery and publish another chapter. Thanks for the diving advice, AL. (I will stick to tap dancing!!! lol.) :-D Thank you all for your wonderful reviews which I appreciate so much, though I would prefer the money. (bank details at bottom of page...) hee! hee! S&L xxx_**

Chapter 11

Joey slowly lowered herself down and her lips lightly brushed Charlie's. She looked deep into Charlie's eyes which had become dark with longing. Charlie lifted her head willing Joey to kiss her again. Joey's lips met Charlie's, but this time with more passion. Charlie's heart flipped in her chest as she wound her arms about Joey's neck pulling her closer still. Joey's heart beat rapidly as she felt Charlie's response to her love making. Their kiss became passionate and Joey's hand gently stroked Charlie's thigh.

Charlie never imagined that a touch or a kiss could ignite such a powerful feeling within her emotionally and physically. She never believed she could want another human being so badly and would have gladly traded with the devil to achieve her ends. All that was important now was Charlie, Joey and the stars.

Joey shook with the powerful emotion she was feeling. It had been long, too long since she had allowed herself to become close to anyone. She looked at Charlie, sweet, vulnerable, trusting Charlie, lying beneath her and suddenly her plan disintegrated into ashes.

Charlie was entering the most wonderful dream ever. Her natural modesty had fallen away like the rocks which had incarcerated her mind for so long until Joey rescued her from herself. She needed Joey and wanted to feel her physically, and by instinct, wrapped one leg high around Joey's thigh encouraging more physical contact. Joey's heart beat wildly at Charlie's movement. She took hold of Charlie's limb and stroked it, feeling it tighten about her.

Charlie's hand eased its way under the hem of Joey's t-shirt. She gasped as she felt the warm softness of Joey's skin beneath her fingers as they moved gently over Joey's stomach. Joey breathed in deeply as she felt Charlie's fingers exploring. She never dreamed that such a simple touch could evoke such powerful feelings within her. Her need to touch Charlie became overwhelming but she was cautious; not wishing to advance further than Charlie might be ready to. She contented herself by moving her hand over Charlie's cotton top instead and feeling the contours of her body. But to her delight, Charlie took Joey's hand and placed it beneath the material inviting Joey to explore properly and without hindrance.

Joey's hand found its way over Charlie's stomach and came to rest, momentarily on Charlie's breast. Her touch induced a moan of contentment from Charlie as she arched herself in an attempt to feel more of Joey touch. Even through the lace material of her support, Joey could feel Charlie's excitement as her peak hardened at her touch, powerfully arousing Joey. Her lips found Charlie's again and she fervently demonstrated her want and need of her. Her tongue touched Charlie's lips and Charlie willingly allowed Joey's entry; their tongues too, became lovers as they found the perfect partner in the other.

Charlie grasped the hem of Joey's t-shirt and clumsily pulled, trying to remove it from Joey's body. The garment was stubborn and refused to budge, but Joey, leaving Charlie's lips, hovered slightly above so Charlie might remove it at the next attempt. This time, the garment slipped off easily and was tossed lightly to one side. Joey still hovered above Charlie, looking down into her eyes for the first time since they'd kissed. Her breathing was heavy as Charlie's eyes silently begged Joey to return to her former task.

Joey hesitated; one word had been omitted prior to their explosion of physical feeling.

The word was 'love'.

Charlie began to worry that Joey was regretting what they'd started and her eyes anxiously begged Joey not to leave her.

"Joey?" She murmured.

"Charlie, I love you." Joey whispered, unable to keep her secret any longer.

Charlie's eyes turned from anxiety to pure happiness hearing the three little words. She gently caressed Joey's cheek with her hand and after a few moments, smiled and said,

"I love you, Joey, with all my heart."

Joey smiled broadly and Charlie pulled her down, once more onto her body, with such feelings as she was unable to explain.

Joey kissed Charlie again, her heart so full of passion and love; she feared she might die before expressing it to Charlie.

Charlie's hands wandered up Joey's spine, feeling each vertebra as she explored. At last she found the fabric of Joey's bra and she inserted one finger beneath the garment, feeling her softness. She inserted another finger which, travelled slightly, but found the journey restrictive. She had started something she knew she couldn't stop and without asking permission of her lover, unclasped the hooks at the back, freeing Joey of her support and granting Charlie access to more softness. Joey shook herself free of her bra, and waited as Charlie explored this new world. A little smile played across Joey's lips as she watched Charlie's childlike wonder. Charlie's fingers traced the outline of Joey's breast until she had enough confidence to cup it completely and enjoy its riches.

Suddenly, to Joey's surprise, Charlie extended her arms above her head as if in invitation to Joey to disrobe her. Joey understood and obeyed Charlie's wish and gently removed her top exposing Charlie's prettily incarcerated breasts. Joey leaned in and delicately kissed the softness over the top of Charlie's bra. Her touch made Charlie shiver with pleasure and arched her back, pleading for Joey to remove her support. Joey's hands moved under Charlie's back and unhooked the clasp and gently removed her bra. Her eyes were dazzled by Charlie's beauty, but not wishing to embarrass Charlie by a long, lingering look, took her lips back to Charlie's and gently moved her hand onto Charlie's now exposed breast, delighting in it softness.

Charlie broke away from Joey lips craving air. She panted, partly from the necessity of life and partly by arousal. Her whole body was on fire. She had never felt this way before and she prayed the feeling wouldn't end. She wanted Joey; she needed her. She had never been more certain of anything in her life.

Joey wanted to feel Charlie more than she'd ever wanted anyone before, but was frightened that Charlie might not want to go so far. She was delighted things had progressed as far as they had, but wondered if she should content herself with that. But as Charlie began to toy with the buttons on Joey's shorts, she instantly knew that Charlie wanted to take things further.

Charlie pushed Joey off and straddled her instead, surprising herself by her own boldness. All she wanted now was...she didn't know; she had no plan, but instinct guided her movements. Joey's shorts were unbuttoned and Charlie rolled the waist band down and found Joey's knickers. Her hand entered and she gently moved to Joey's buttocks, feeling the soft curve of her bottom.

Joey, felt for Charlie's shorts zip and slowly started to undo it. Her hand gently entered the gap and journeyed over the top of Charlie's knickers. She moved along and down, beneath Charlie. Joey heard her little gasp of pleasure which, set Joey aflame. She couldn't help but smile as Charlie captured her hand by squeezing her inner thighs together. With her other hand, she gently attempted to remove Charlie's shorts, which Charlie allowed by releasing her thigh-grip. Her knickers tagged along for the journey. Charlie took hold of Joey's shorts and wiggled them over her hips. Joey kicked them off.

Joey rolled Charlie over onto her back and nuzzled and kissed her way down from neck to breast. She kissed around one breast and caressed the other with her hand. Charlie was in ecstasy. Joey was so gentle and kind by not moving too quickly, in case she might panic. A lover had never pleased her so well. Joey's lips settled on Charlie's nipple and she slowly opened her moist mouth and covered its sweetness, exploring and caressing with her tongue. Charlie lost sight for a few moments as she was unable to focus on anything apart from Joey's touch. She ran her fingers through Joey's hair and breathed heavily. The touch of Joey's naked body was so erotic. She could feel herself shaking and experienced fluttering feelings deep inside, longing for Joey to release them.

At last, Joey left Charlie's breast and slipped her hand down over the tops of Charlie's thighs; teasing Charlie with her touch. Charlie moved her legs apart, inviting Joey to move closer. Joey stoked the inside of Charlie's thigh and was so close to her sensitive part, that Charlie gasped and thrust herself at Joey. Joey smiled to herself, secretly knowing that Charlie wanted her but still needed Charlie to express it. Permission was granted by a pleading eye and the words,

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything."

Joey laid her fingers on Charlie and was enraptured by the intensity of feeling that Joey induced, as she made contact. She gently moved her fingers around until Charlie drew breath sharply and having found her sensitive spot, Joey intensified her touch. Charlie moved to and fro, in time with Joey's hand; never before had she wanted to share such intimacy with another living soul. Her previous lovers were cold, where Joey was warm, real and alive.

Joey found Charlie's lips and they kissed passionately; all Charlie's senses heightened and functioning as Joey took her from simmering to boiling point.

"Ugh!" Charlie cried, "Ugh!" and again, "Ugh" for the last time as a series of mind blowing throbs issued from within; her eyes closed tightly as she hung onto Joey's shoulders.

Joey had tears of emotion in her eyes; elated that she had moved Charlie to this place.

As Charlie's orgasm quietened, she began to open her eyes and to breathe again, though a little erratically. She still held fast to Joey's shoulders as they lay in the starry darkness.

Charlie didn't utter another sound. Joey pulled her closer and held her tightly; wondering how Charlie was feeling and what she might say. But Charlie remained quiet.

"Charlie?" Joey whispered nervously, fearing Charlie's silence was a bad sign.

Charlie shifted and drew away.


	12. Chapter 12

A Gentle Seduction

**_Thank you for all the kind and supportive reviews - sure gives me confidence! I know the last chapter was left open, but at least it wasn't so much of a 'cliff' but a hill-hanger that time! S&L xxx_**

Chapter 12

"Charlie?" Joey cried anxiously as Charlie sat upright with her head resting in her hands.

Joey sat up, likewise, and gently rested her palm on Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Joey began.

Charlie turned to face Joey with tears on her cheeks. She looked into Joey's troubled eyes and smiled.

"I thought I'd done something wrong." Joey said, moving closer to Charlie and wiping the tears from her face.

Charlie continued to smile and leaned a little closer to Joey; gently planting a kiss on her lips.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I was just so overwhelmed. I've never..." Charlie swallowed, "I've never experienced anything so beautiful in my life and I'm afraid it got the better of me." She said, lowering her eyes, fearing Joey might laugh; finding her sentiment amusing.

But Joey lifted her hand to smooth Charlie's hair, which had become unruly during the frenzy. Joey's eyes were now bright and sparkling; her anxiety dissipated and replaced by a warm glow. She traced the line of Charlie's lips with her index finger followed closely by a soft kiss. Never before was she so happy.

"Nobody has ever given me their love so unselfishly." Charlie continued, taking Joey's hand.

"To get something you never had, you have to do something you never did." Joey whispered.

Charlie was silent for a few moments, digesting her words and understanding their meaning. She took hold of Joey's arms and draped them over her own shoulders. She pulled Joey towards her, looking deep into her large brown eyes.

"I love you, Joey."

Charlie's lips kissed Joey's passionately. Her hands began to roam around so urgently that Joey gently pulled away and looked sincerely into Charlie's eyes.

"Charlie, we don't have to go any further if you're not comfortable. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"Don't you want me to...?"

"Not just for the sake of it, darling. I love you and want you, yes, but I want you to be sure; it isn't a challenge, it's something you've got to want and need to do, but only when you're ready."

"Did you need to... with me?" Charlie asked, uncertainly.

"Overwhelmingly!" Joey smiled.

"Why don't men ever worry about how we feel after..."

"It's the nature of the beast." Joey gently interrupted.

Joey took Charlie into her arms and they lay back on the rug. Their fingers intertwined as they snuggled together, searching each other's eyes.

After a while, Charlie's eyelids began to feel heavy; she fought the impulse to fall into slumber, but Joey pulled Charlie into her shoulder encouraging her. Charlie relaxed and drifted into the sweet arms of Morpheus.

***

Joey woke with a start. The night was still dark, but pink streaks kissed the sky to the east. She shifted slightly feeling restricted by something. Through sleepy eyes she turned and saw Charlie. Her heart did a somersault as she remembered what wonderful things had happened only a few short hours before. They had declared their love for one another and Joey had been allowed to make physical love to the woman of her dreams. The memory of which, induced a gentle fluttering deep inside her. She longed for Charlie to touch her, but she could be patient and would wait until Charlie was ready. She smiled happily as she watched the beautiful goddess breathing in and out gently. She studied her slightly parted lips; full and soft and ached to touch them with her own. Her eyes lids, now closed, hid Charlie's jewel-like sapphire eyes, which gave away her every emotion. As Joey had made love to Charlie, these eyes had changed from longing to uncertainty, from uncertainty to happiness, from happiness to lust and from lust to peacefulness.

Joey looked at the sky, silently thanking God that she was with Charlie and vowed to cherish her for evermore.

***

By six thirty, Charlie began to stir. She felt a little stiff from laying on something hard and moaned quietly as she stretched her long, shapely legs. She felt a soft hand cupping her cheek and opened her eyes sleepily to see a beautiful, smiling face only inches from her own. Her heart leapt with joy and sleep left her instantly. She opened her eyes wider and smiled at her companion.

"How are you, sleepy?" Joey whispered.

"All the better for waking alongside you. What time is it?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"It's about half six. No one's awake yet, not even the birds!" Joey chuckled, as she traced Charlie's features with her finger.

As her finger reached Charlie's lips, Charlie took a mock bite and smiled lovingly as Joey giggled. Joey did it all over again, just because she could, but this time, Charlie caught her finger and held it gently between her strong, white teeth. Suddenly, her eyes became wild and dark and her breathing heavy. She freed Joey's finger but caught her lips instead; passion consuming her. Her tongue seeking Joey's with urgency and her hands, touching, squeezing and searching every part of Joey's body. Joey knew this was a different Charlie to last time. This Charlie wanted to do this, needed to do it; nothing was going to stop this time.

Charlie's mouth was on Joey's breast, hungrily kissing, sucking, tasting and nibbling; her hands greedily moved over Joey's soft flesh, teasing and scratching with her finger nails. Joey moaned with the pleasure and excitement it afforded. Her body throbbed and she cried out.

"Charlie!"

Charlie thrust her hand between Joey's legs and her fingers pleasured Joey, massaging hard her already erect clitoris and Joey took a deep breath as the heated spasm tore through the soul; her legs shaking; her back arched; her eyes tightly closed. She screamed out Charlie's name again.

"Char-lie!"

She had never come with such force.

As the throbbing quietened, her body slumped back onto the hard, wooden deck. She could hardly breathe. Her eyes tried to focus, but saw nothing, until she realised that Charlie had lay on top of her, smothering her in a frenzy of soft kisses.

"Oh, Charlie!" Joey panted. "My God!" Was all she managed to say.

Charlie rolled back on her side and faced Joey, who was still recovering. She smoothed away a few stray hairs which were stuck to Joey's damp face and smiled, knowing her first attempt had been successful.

Joey calmed down and she looked into Charlie's smiling eyes. She touched Charlie's cheek with her hand and Charlie moved closer to kiss Joey's lips.

"Charlie, you were wonderful!" Joey said as their lips parted.

"Maybe I had a good teacher." Charlie grinned.

"That was instinct, Charlie. Pure animal lust! Nobody can teach that." Joey purred.

Charlie suddenly felt shy but secretly gratified in the knowledge that she had sent Joey to heaven on her first attempt.

Joey kissed Charlie tenderly and ran her fingers through Charlie's dark mane.

"I love you so much, Charlie. I can't believe I've found you!" She said, and kissed Charlie's bare shoulder.

Charlie weaved her arms around Joey's body, now cooling in the morning air.

"You feel cold." She said, hugging Joey tightly.

"I don't, not with you here." Joey grinned.

"Joey, I love you. I've never said those words to another living soul. I don't know how I ever lived without you. I just existed, I suppose. You've given me life." Charlie said sincerely.

But a sudden chill engulfed her heart as the thought of Joey leaving and sailing away into the sunset posed a real threat. Joey's work could take her far away and what about the distance between their respective homes now? Joey was in the Summerbay area now, doing research, though Charlie had not seen too much evidence of it yet, but one day she would have to leave to go back to her work at the university.

Joey sensed Charlie's unease and looked deeply into her eyes.

"We'll have to do some fancy thinking, Charlie. How we're going to arrange our lives around each other. And it might be nice to sleep in a nice comfortable bed instead of a hard wooden deck!" She grinned, rubbing her aching back.

Charlie sat up and started to massage Joey's back, eager to be touching her again. Joey smiled with pleasure as Charlie's hands relaxed her back.

"What's the longest time you've ever lived on the boat?" Charlie asked, kneading Joey's shoulders.

"Up to about a week. Supplies start to get low and there isn't a fridge so you can't store anything for longer than a day or so. So if you like milk, you have to bring a cow on board." Joey said, seriously.

Charlie stopped what she was doing to digest what Joey had said. Suddenly the penny dropped; she tutted but continued with the massage.

Joey giggled.

"So what about washing and such? I know you have that little sink, but it's not like having a nice bath or shower." Charlie pointed out.

"But I have a shower!" Joey confided.

"Where?" Charlie asked, looking about her in wonder.

Joey jumped to her feet and taking Charlie by the hand pulled her up and led her to the stern.

"Look, see that pole there?" Joey said, pointing to the port side.

A bracket, which had been screwed to the outside of the cabin, had a long pole with a hook attached to it and a short length of hose pipe hanging on it. It surprised Charlie as she hadn't noticed it before.

"You see that hook thing attached to it? Well, watch this!" Joey said, as she climbed up onto the narrow walk-way between the cabin and the open sea.

She unhooked the hose pipe; placing one end in a large container of fresh water and sucked hard at the other end. Suddenly, water came out of the hose pipe and Joey took it away from her mouth and laughed as the cold water dribbled down her chest. She attached a watering can rose to it and hung the hose on the hook high on the pole.

"My own invention!" She said, proudly. "Want to try it?"

Charlie grinned and nodded.

"Come on, I'll help you up. There's a hand rail there for you to hang on to. But I'll warn you, the water will be cool!"

Charlie gingerly walked along the narrow ledge and gave Joey a quick grin before she took a deep breath and went under the cascading water.

"OWWWW!" Charlie screamed as the freezing water hit her warm body.

Joey fell about laughing.

"It's very bracing, isn't it?" She said, offering a bar of soap to Charlie.

"Y-you can say that again!" Charlie shivered, dodging in and out of the flow.

Charlie beckoned Joey to join her. Joey gave her a wicked grin and jumped up quickly; pleased to be so close to Charlie's naked body again. Charlie grabbed hold of Joey and kissed her. Joey held them both in place by gripping onto the hand rail. Charlie began to soap Joey down, making her giggle and making her gasp. Joey curled a leg around Charlie and kissed her; the kiss intensified. Then they lost the soap!

_Plop. _

It fell delicately into the sea. The girls were too intent on their own business to worry about the poor bar of soap; sinking sadly to a watery grave.

Suddenly, their fun was interrupted by a loud blast of a boat siren. The girls jumped in fright and looked in the direction of the sound.

"Oh my God!" Joey yelled. "It's a Police launch!" She said, jumping down from the ledge, onto the deck and then holding her hand out to help Charlie down.

"Bloody Angelo!" Charlie hissed through her teeth.

"Who?"

"Never mind! What shall we do?" Charlie said, giggling as they slipped around on the deck.

"Get in there quick!" She said, pointing to the cabin.

Charlie did as she was told and closed the doors behind her. Joey quickly put on her shorts and T-shirt and watched as the Police launch came about and settled next to the Ars Amatoria.

A cute-faced Police officer in dark blue overalls, stepped up to the edge of his boat and smiled at Joey; he noticed how the pretty girl's T-shirt was wet and displayed a generous eye-full of very curvy breast.

"Good morning!" He said, trying to avert his gaze.

"Hi!" Joey responded; kicking Charlie's abandoned clothes out of sight.

Angelo cleared his throat, obviously still having problems focusing on Joey's eyes!

"Is there anyone on board with you?" He asked, casting a quick look about the deck.

"Why?" Joey answered, with a frown.

"We're looking for someone who has been reported missing; who we believe was out diving yesterday in and around these waters. May I come on board, please?"

Joey paled but gestured her permission to the officer to climb over. She swallowed, praying that Charlie had found a towel or something to wrap around herself.

"We're also looking for drug smugglers, who we believe pass through these waters from time to time. I suppose you haven't seen or been approached by..."

"Of course she hasn't, Angelo!" Charlie said, as she emerged, dressed in some of Joey's clothes from the holdall.

"Charlie!" He cried in surprise.

Joey tried not to laugh, seeing Charlie wearing her yellow T-shirt with the hand painted fish and crab. It was so not Charlie!

Angelo's eyes looked Charlie up and down, surprised by her choice of garment.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, stepping towards Angelo.

"Your sister put in a call to the station when you didn't come home last night. She knew you had a friend who dived and assumed you might be in her company." Angelo said, looking at Joey and her breasts.

Joey shifted, uncomfortably, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry, Angelo. Totally my fault. I – we got carried away with the diving stuff and I forgot to let Ruby know I wouldn't be home." Charlie said apologetically, picking up her mobile phone which lay discarded on the deck. "I'll ring her now. Thanks for your trouble, but everything's fine."

Angelo looked from one girl to the other with a hint of a frown. _What on earth was so absorbing to keep them out here all night?_

"Ladies." He said, as he jumped back onto his launch and gave the order for his colleague to make for home.

When the Police launch was out of ear shot, the girls looked at each other and exploded with laughter.

"Shit! Do you think he suspected anything?" Joey said, with wide eyes.

"Not Angelo. He has too good an opinion of his own sex and prowess to believe that I could've been up half the night making love with you!" Charlie said, taking Joey into her arms. "By the way, did I tell you how hot you look in that wet T-shirt?" She whispered, nuzzling into Joey's neck.

"You didn't, but Angelo's eyes did!" Joey said, laughing.

"The rat bag!" Charlie growled. "I'd better ring Ruby." She said, breaking away from Joey's arms and looking scared. "She'll make me pay big-time for this!"


	13. Chapter 13

A Gentle Seduction

Chapter 13

Later that afternoon, the Ars Amatoria sailed into Summerbay. Its occupants had spent a delightful morning diving and swimming in the sea.

It had been a first for them both to remove their air supply hoses and kiss feverishly underwater. After all, who needs air? After a failed attempt, Joey lamented at the difficulties of taking off wet suits underwater and suggested, much to Charlie's amusement, that next time, they should skinny dip!

Joey moored the boat and jumped onto the quay. Charlie threw her a rope and Joey tied it to a ring cemented onto the quayside, and helped Charlie onto dry land. They stared longingly into each other's eyes for a few moments, not wishing to part for a second.

"Joey, come and have dinner with us this evening." Charlie suggested. "I'm not quite ready to give you up yet." She said with a smile.

Joey considered and smiled.

"Well, as long as that feisty little sister of yours doesn't try to beat the crap out of me for keeping her beloved big sister out all night, I'll come!"

Charlie was all smiles.

"I'll come down and fetch you at about seven, is that's okay?" Charlie said, running her fingers down Joey's arm.

"No sweetheart, I'll make my own way. It'll look better that way." Joey said, seriously.

Charlie frowned and nodded. She held Joey's hand briefly, squeezing it gently and with one last parting look, started to walk home.

***

Ruby and Leah were talking about an issue at school, which VJ was having. Ruby suggested that Leah should speak to the year master to clarify the situation. Ruby looked to Charlie for her opinion, but Charlie was looking across the table at their guest, with a little smile playing on her lips. Ruby glanced at their guest only to discover a mirror image of her sister's expression. She frowned and looked back at Charlie.

"What d'you think, Charlie?"

"Humm?" Charlie jumped and faced Ruby. "Sorry?"

Ruby took a deep breath.

"I said, I thought that Leah should go and see VJ's year master about that bully who threatened him the other day."

Charlie looked from Ruby to VJ to Leah and back again at Ruby in complete confusion.

"I'm sorry...What bully?"

Ruby's raised her eyes to the ceiling and tutted.

"Have you heard anything we've talked about tonight, Charlie?"

Charlie looked totally confused and embarrassed and shot a quick look at Joey who was quietly smirking.

"I'm sorry; I've been a bit preoccupied." Charlie said, anxiously.

Joey chuckled briefly but managed to smother it with a cough.

"So, where do you come from, Joey?" Leah asked, feeling some tension building up between the siblings.

"My home is in Melbourne. I work at the University, but travel around quite a lot." Joey said, glancing at Charlie.

Charlie's eyes dropped and she fiddled with her hands.

"How long are you in these parts?" Ruby asked.

"Well, as long as it takes to get results. I've been down to survey a couple of reefs but they seem pretty much in order. I shall have to go way down coast for the next exploratory. Maybe in a week or so." She glanced at Charlie again, who remained silent. "Tomorrow I'm off in the other direction, but it's a short trip; a day or two, maybe."

"Sounds a great life!" Leah said as her hand swiped VJ for sticking a knife up his nose.

"Yes, it can be very exciting. I love my work. I'd never want to do anything else."

"Is it essential that you live in Melbourne or can you pretty much live anywhere?" Ruby asked.

"It depends. I spend a lot of time at the University doing research. They have marvellous labs there!" Joey enthused. "But no, it's not essential."

"VJ! If you do that once more, I'll throttle you!" Leah yelled as she grabbed the knife away from her son.

"Oh Mum!" He whined.

"Besides that, I think it's time you said 'goodnight'." Leah ordered.

"Yes, Mum." VJ said reluctantly. He smiled at the company and left the room.

"I suppose we should be clearing away." Charlie said standing up and collecting some dishes.

"I'll wash, you wipe." Joey said with a wink.

"That's okay." Ruby cut in. "You're a guest. Charlie and I will do it."

Joey glanced at Charlie who was wearing her 'anxious' face.

"Well, if I'm not required, I think I'll get going." Joey said quietly.

"You don't have to go yet, surely?" Charlie said, flinging the tea towel onto the table and walking hastily over to Joey.

"I really should." Joey said seriously. "I've got to be up at four in the morning. I could do with catching up on my sleep." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She closed her eyes, cursing her own stupidity.

Charlie blushed and Ruby shot them a look.

"I-I'll see you out." Charlie stammered widening her eyes at Joey.

"Good night, Ruby, Leah. It's been great! Thanks for having me." Joey said, giving them a little wave.

Charlie opened the door and walked out with Joey. They got as far as Charlie's car when Charlie touched Joey's arm.

"Stay the night with me." She said quietly; her eyes pleading.

"No, Charlie. It wouldn't be fair on your sister and friends. I really don't think I could trust myself to be with you and not want to make love to you. They know nothing about us and if we were rumbled, it would be horrible for you."

Charlie looked down at the ground. Joey put her hand under Charlie's chin and raised her head.

"I'll see you in a few days." She said.

Charlie was miserable. She wanted to be near Joey as much as she could, but she knew Joey was right.

"I'll walk you down to the boat." Charlie said, quietly.

"No. You go back inside. I'll be fine."

"But I want to, Jo. Look, I'll drive you down. I haven't had a drink this evening, so I'm not over any limits!" She said turning and running back into the house.

"Rubes! Leave the drying. I'm gonna give Joey a lift down to her boat. Be back in a mo'!"

She grabbed her keys off the side and left before Ruby had time to protest.

***

Charlie parked the car a little way from the Ars Amatoria. She switched off the engine and turned to face her companion.

"Do you really have to be away for a couple of days?" Charlie asked in the darkness.

"Well, if I'm lucky and the tides play nicely, I may be able to finish in less."

"You'll let me know when you're back."

Joey rested her hand against Charlie's face and Charlie nuzzled into it.

"Of course, I will. Would you like a coffee?"

Charlie smiled and nodded. They got out of the car and walked hand in hand along the deserted quay to Joey's boat. They climbed on board and Joey opened the cabin doors and they walked in, closing the doors behind them.

***

Ruby put away the dried dishes in the cupboard grating her teeth. It was over and hour since Charlie took off with her friend. _They were only going as far as the wharf. What on earth was keeping her? _She frowned remembering the look she had noticed between her sister and Joey during dinner thinking it strange. Charlie wasn't particularly affectionate with anyone and to see her like that, it seemed odd. _But What if..._

_***_

Joey grinned at Charlie as she dozed on the sofa bench. Her arms were entwined with Joey's. Joey still had the taste of Charlie on her lips. She placed a little kiss on Charlie's chest and gently disentangled herself from Charlie's loveliness. Charlie murmured in her sleep and settled again. Joey carefully lowered herself onto the floor and opened up a cupboard and took out a large lump of drift wood which had the most grotesque carving of a man's face, imaginable. Joey had met with a clever Aboriginal artist who had given the carving to her as a gift. Joey accepted it gratefully, but kept the carving hidden away because it was so creepy. She picked up a discarded T-shirt and wrapped 'Mr. Ugly Man' in it and crept back to Charlie's side. She popped the carving into their bed and gently wrapped Charlie's arms around it. Then she removed part of the sheet which had covered them since they'd made love and started to kiss her way up Charlie's long legs, paying particular attention as she got to the top of Charlie's inner thighs. Here she kissed and licked and gently tickled and finally placed her mouth and tongue on Charlie's hot spot. She moved her tongue and lips around until she heard Charlie stir. Charlie's legs moved further apart as her dream became hotter. Suddenly she murmured,

"Joey!" And turned her head to capture Joey's lips but instead kissed Mr. Ugly Man.

Joey pulled away from her pleasant task to witness Charlie's reaction.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" She screamed as her eyes focused on the grotesque carving and she jumped out of bed in fright.

Joey fell about laughing and Charlie glared at her.

"What did you do that for!" She yelled threatening to lob the wood carving at her.

"It's time you were leaving my love. You said you needed to be away by three and it's now fifteen minutes to." Joey said, wiping away tears of laughter.

"But I was having the most incredible dream!" Charlie whined.

"I know." Joey said with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Charlie asked, placing Mr. Ugly Man on the floor.

"Because I was licking the ice cream." Joey said, taking Charlie in her arms.

"Ice cream?" Charlie frowned in confusion.

"Hummm," Joey murmured, laying Charlie back down on the sofa. "And maybe I should finish it before it melts!"


	14. Chapter 14

A Gentle Seduction

**_So, our Joey was a naughty girl at the end of the last chapter! (I didn't hear Charlie complaining though!) *giggles* I'm glad my reviewers approved! Thanks as always for your comments - They always make me smile. :-) S&L xx_**

Chapter 14

Charlie Buckton crept back into her home at four fifteen. She tip-toed to her room and quietly closed the door. She leant back against it and smiled to herself as she remembered Joey's exquisite touch. Her reverie was disturbed by a little '_tap tap' _at her bedroom door. Charlie turned and opened the door. Ruby stood there, looking grave.

"Rubes! What is it sweetheart?"

"I think we need to talk, Charlie." Ruby said with a stony face.

Charlie invited her sister in and closed the door.

"What's up? It's a bit late for conversations, isn't it?" Charlie yawned; beginning to take her clothes off, ready for bed.

"Well, ordinarily I would agree with you, Charlie, but seeing that you've just spent the last five and a half hours doing just that with Joey, I hoped you might spare me five minutes of your precious time!"

Charlie blushed and swallowed.

"Since when do I have to explain anything to you, about how long I spend with my friends, Ruby?" Charlie asked warily.

"But this one is different, isn't she Charlie? She keeps you out late or keeps you from coming home altogether, forgetting about everything and everybody. She's the one who makes you look goofy at the dinner table and forget to pay attention. She's the one who lights your fire, isn't she, Charlie?"

Charlie was stunned. She stood facing Ruby; her mouth falling open. Her mind wasn't keen enough to come up with a fitting response to any of Ruby's accusations. She ran her tongue over her lips and blinked once very slowly.

"Ruby, I..." Charlie paused and cleared her throat.

_What can I say to her? If I bluff, she'll see right through me! _

"I'm in love with her." Charlie said simply, amazed at her own courage.

Ruby looked like she was going to faint. Although she'd made up her mind that Charlie and Joey's relationship was more than mere friendship, Charlie's truthful admission came as a shock.

"I-I see." She said in a very small voice.

Charlie gently took hold of Ruby's hand and led her to the bed. They both sat down. Charlie licked her lips again and said,

"Ruby, I know this is a shock for you, but I can't deny it. I'm head over heels in love with Joey. As you might say, '_she rocks my world_!'" Charlie said with a little smile.

Her face sobered when she saw the look on Ruby's face.

"Please don't judge me, Ruby. I can't help the way I feel. Joey makes me feel beautiful inside. She broke me down and built me up again. She taught me to like and forgive myself. Please don't hate me! I can't tell you what she means to me!"

"I think I want to go to bed now." Ruby said quietly.

She stood and made for the door.

"Ruby, please try to understand." Charlie pleaded.

Ruby closed the door behind her.

_What if Ruby rejects me? What if she won't forgive me?_

Charlie swallowed and tears came to her eyes. She curled up on her bed and sighed. Ruby was the last person in the world she wanted to hurt.

_***_

Earlier that evening, Hugo and Angelo were enjoying a quiet beer together at the Surf Club. Angelo sipped his drink and suddenly said,

"I had to go looking for Charlie Buckton this morning. Her little sister called the station to see if we knew where she was! She hadn't been seen all day yesterday and she didn't turn up at home last night, either! I found her out on some hot girl's boat early this morning. They'd been out diving! I guess you're to blame for that, teaching her all that stuff!" Angelo said with a grin.

"Don't blame me, mate!" Hugo said, holding up his hands in defence. "She's a big girl; she can do whatever she pleases. Mind you, might have been interesting if we'd known. Maybe we could have gone out and joined them; had a little party, maybe?" He said with a wink.

"Yeah! That would've been awesome! Been trying to get Charlie in my bed for months now, but she's just not up for it." Angelo admitted, gloomily.

"Well, maybe you could've had the friend and I could've tried my luck with 'Le Buckton'!" Hugo smirked.

"Yeah! This other babe was hot! Wet T-shirt and all! Phew!" He said, dribbling.

"What's she like?" Hugo asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Gorgeous! Long dark hair, cute figure and the biggest... eyes you can imagine!" Angelo enthused, gesturing with his hands.

Hugo choked on his beer, recognising Angelo's description.

"Joey Collins!" He said smugly.

"D'you know her then?" Angelo asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we go back years! We were at diving school together. Hot babe, yeah, 'cept she's not into blokes, mate." Hugo said, with a grin.

"Not into blokes...You mean?"

"And how!" Hugo said, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"Blimey! What a waste!" Angelo mused, leaning his elbows on the bar.

"And if it's true that the lovely Senior Constable was out all night with said 'carpet muncher', maybe Charlie's been converted!"

Angelo's face dropped.

"Blimey!"

***

Ruby sat in the kitchen trying to finish her breakfast. She feared Charlie's entry as she knew her sister would want to make reference to their 'early morning' conversation. Ruby hadn't managed to sleep a wink after, and now she felt tired and irritable.

Charlie inevitably made her entrance; she looked at Ruby anxiously, noticing the dark circles under her sister's eyes.

"Rubes," She whispered. "Don't go into school today if you don't want to."

She sat down next to her sister and rested her hand on her arm. Ruby snatched her arm away.

"So I repulse you then?" Charlie said feeling choked.

"Just skip it." The teenager hissed. She got up from the table and left the kitchen.

Charlie exhaled and closed her eyes.

_Is this where is all kicks off?_

At that moment, her phone bleeped. She pressed a button.

MESSAGE – JOEY

Charlie smiled feeling comforted, knowing Joey was thinking of her.

It read;

_C, Me & Mr. Ugly Man taking off. Missing u madly already. Please be there when I get back. Love u 2 distraction. J xx._

Charlie felt her heart glowing inside her breast. She quickly pressed the reply button.

_J, Jealous of Mr. Ugly Man. Will throw overboard when I c him. Want u so much. Trouble with Ruby. Will explain when I c u. Travel safely. Love & miss u. C xx._

_***_

Charlie sat in her office reading some case notes. She frowned at someone's poor spelling and closed the file up. She leaned back in her chair and stretched. Her mind naturally went to Joey and she smiled at her memories. But it was short lived. Ruby came to mind and her smile disappeared. She sighed, leaving her desk and headed for the coffee machine.

Angelo looked up from his desk and studied the Senior Constable.

_Surely someone as beautiful as that can't be a Lesbian? _He thought to himself.

A general conversation was going on in the station while Angelo was mulling over Charlie's gender preferences.

"If women earned the same salaries as men, there wouldn't be half the problems there are." An officer put forward.

"You mean 'get' don't you?" Another suggested.

"Ha! Ha!"

"Perhaps if there were more women in Government, they'd ensure that a woman's pay was equal to a man's."

"A Lesbian Government, you mean?" Angelo piped up.

"Well, if that's what it takes, the Government should get their fingers out then maybe we can all benefit from a little bit of that." Georgina Watson suggested from her desk.

Everyone looked at her. She blushed, realising what she'd implied.

"I-I mean, if they were to make pay deals equal, then we would all benefit." She said, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

Somebody tittered quietly in the corner.

"They're not gonna do that, are they?" Angelo chimed in. "Beside, the country doesn't need to be led by a bunch of Lesbians, does it!" he said, glancing at Charlie as she poured her coffee. "After all, if we had Lesbians in charge of us, we'd soon be in a pickle, wouldn't we, Senior?

Charlie slopped her drink and cursed. Angelo jumped to his feet to assist.

"Hey!" He said, picking up some paper towels and handing them to Charlie.

"Thanks." She said, mopping up the coffee puddle on the tray.

"Clumsy, aren't we?" He teased.

"Hummm." She replied returning to her office.

Angelo followed.

"Something?" Charlie enquired as he hovered in the doorway.

"I was just wondering if you fancied coming for a meal tonight?" He suggested, hopefully.

Charlie briefly closed her eyes and opened them again. She turned and looked at Angelo.

"Angelo, bugger off!"

***

That evening, Charlie arrived home from work feeling nervous. She needed to sort things out with Ruby. She couldn't afford to allow a rift to form between them. After all, they were all each other had in the way of family.

She walked into the kitchen as Leah was about to make a hasty exit.

"Hi and goodbye!" Leah called as she rushed past Charlie. "Late shift at the diner. VJ's with a mate. See you later!"

"Yeah, bye!" Charlie called after her.

She unbuckled her belt and rested it on the table with a sigh, then went in search of Ruby.

***

Ruby's bedroom door was closed, but Charlie could hear music playing, so knocked and opened the door.

"Rubes, can we have a chat?" She asked, nervously.

Ruby looked down at her hands. She knew this moment had to come, so nodded in agreement and turned off her music. Charlie sat on the edge of her bed and bit her lower lip.

"Rubes, I'm not sure how to start this conversation, so maybe you should."

Ruby looked at her sister with a frown.

"So, what do you want me to say, Charlie?" She said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'd like you to say that you love me and accept me for what I am, but I'm not sure you can do that." Charlie said sadly. "But whatever happens, Ruby. I love you and I always will."

"Of course I love you, Charlie, but I'm finding this girl on girl stuff hard to cope with. I had no idea that you were a..."

"Neither did I, Rubes. I was in it before I knew where I was!"

Ruby was silent for a few moments and then said,

"Was it love at first sight?"

Charlie was a little taken aback by the question. It's something she hadn't thought about.

"I-I guess so. It was her eyes! They hypnotise me!" She said, blushing.

"They didn't me!" Ruby replied.

"Well, I should hope not!" Charlie chuckled.

"Is it a different feeling than being in love with a man?" Ruby asked, shyly.

"I've never been in love with a man, Rubes, so I can't tell."

"How about sex?"

Charlie coughed. She was glad Ruby was communicating with her, but her questions were quite singular.

"Well," Charlie said, taking a deep breath. "Sex with a woman is... Oh! Ruby! How can I answer that, what's one man's meat isn't necessarily..."

At that moment she became aware of his younger sister's smirk.

"Ruby!" She yelled, picking up a pillow and bashing Ruby over the head with it.

A full scale pillow fight broke out and the room quickly filled with fluff and feathers.


	15. Chapter 15

A Gentle Seduction

Chapter 15

The following lunch time, Charlie popped into The Diner for a sandwich to take out. She walked down to the beach by way of relaxation and to eat lunch without the distraction of colleagues and paperwork, when her phone bleeped. She eagerly took the phone from her trousers pocket to read the message.

MESSAGE – JOEY

Charlie grinned; her heart pulsating.

_C, I can c u! J xx._

Charlie jumped up and looked about her. At few yards away Joey stood with a grin on her face. Charlie fought the impulse to run and smother her lover in kisses. After all, it was lunch time and the beach was moderately crowded.

So they stood where they were, gazing into each other's eyes. Charlie smiled and slowly walked the small distance which separated herself from Joey. She stretched out a hand and gently touched Joey's arm.

"Hey!" She said, her fingers lingering for a brief moment.

"Hey! Did you miss me, at all?" Joey grinned.

"I can't tell you how much." Charlie said, disregarding her sandwich; only desperate to be in her lover's arms.

"How are things with Ruby?" Joey asked anxiously. "I tried to ring you, but I guess I was just out of range."

"It's fine. I thought I was going to freak, but from somewhere, and I know not where, I seemed to gain strength and was able to sort things out with her, by myself!"

Charlie stood looking into Joey's brown eyes.

"I haven't had this much confidence in months! You've done this to me. I don't know what you've done but your magic's worked!" Charlie said smiling and stepping yet closer to Joey.

"Maybe we should continue this on the boat." Joey suggested; her index finger drawing imaginary patterns on Charlie's wrist.

Charlie nodded and they walked off together towards the Ars Amatoria.

***

Joey lay in Charlie's arms, comfortably sated after their love making.

"Do you have to go back to work this afternoon?" She asked.

"I really do." Charlie replied, stroking Joey's arm with her fingers.

Joey frowned. Her time away from Charlie had left her feeling lonely and discontent; even her work failed to distract her.

"Can you get away tonight and come and have dinner with me on the boat?" Joey asked urgently.

"I think I can do that!" Charlie said, kissing Joey's temple. "Want me to bring anything?"

"Only you! You're all I ever want." Joey said, lifting her lips for a kiss.

***

That evening, Charlie arrived at the wharf and stepped down onto Joey's boat. The deck was a mass of candles glowing softly in the darkness. Charlie smiled at the display and felt a shiver run up her spine in anticipation of what lay ahead.

"Boo!" she said giggling as she popped her head around the cabin door.

Joey was setting the table and turned around quickly.

"Boo! Yourself! Come here Miss. Buckton!" She ordered; holding out her arms.

Charlie melted into Joey's touch and she wondered if they would actually get to eat dinner.

***

Charlie lay half undressed on the sofa as Joey nibbled her neck. She sighed, wondering what she had done to deserve such a wonderful person as Joey. She had fast become the centre of her universe and dreaded the day that Joey might leave to return to her own world, many miles away.

Suddenly Joey's phone started to ring.

"Damn!" She cried. "I hate gate crashers!"

Charlie giggled as Joey pouted and climbed off her to pick up her phone.

"Hello. Mum? What's that? I can't hear you mum, slow down. He's what? Mum? Mum, are you there?"

Joey checked the signal reception.

"Sorry Charlie that was my mum. I think something's wrong. My signal's bad. I better find a land line to ring from and find out what's going on."

"Want to use mine?" Charlie asked, handing her phone over to Joey.

They checked Charlie's signal reception, but like Joey's, it was poor.

"There's a phone at the top of the approach road. Why don't you try that?" Charlie suggested, popping her phone back into her bag.

"Okay, be back in a mo'. Keep it warm!" She grinned as she finished dressing herself and gave Charlie a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off.

"Hope everything's alright!" Charlie called after her.

***

Charlie put her clothes back on. She sighed, picking up one of Joey's many note books and settled back on the sofa to be impressed.

She flicked through the pages, looking at the charts and illustrations of marine life and thinking how lucky Joey was to have a job which she truly loved. She picked up another note book and turned the pages, laughing at one or two little doodles which Joey had drawn, obviously in an idle moment. Turning the page again her own name caught her attention.

At the top of the page in capital letters and underlined,

_CHARLIE BUCKTON – A SEDUCTION OF:_

Charlie frowned at the title, little understanding its meaning. She read on.

_1. Vulnerable_

_2. Easily led_

_3. Constantly anxious_

_4. Needs to love_

_5. Wants to love_

_6. Innocent _

Charlie turned the page and found another list.

_SUGGESTIONS FOR SEDUCTION_

_1. Treat her nice then treat her mean_

_2. Drive her mad with uncertainty_

_3. Reel her in and throw her back_

_4. Let her make the first move (and then?)_

Charlie's eyes widened as she read. She couldn't believe that Joey had made a list on the ways she could seduce her and get her into bed. She put her hand to her mouth. The note book dropped out of her other hand and she stood up feeling shaky.

_Why has she done this? What sort of a person is she?_

Charlie sat down again, her mind reeling and her heart pulsating.

_Was this all just a game to Joey? Doesn't she have any feelings for me at all? God! What a bloody fool I've been! How could I have fallen for such a cheap trick as this?_

Charlie was heartbroken. She got off the sofa once again and picked up her bag. A Tear trickled down her face as she headed for the cabin door. She hesitated and looked back.

_What on earth has she done to me?_

Charlie Buckton no longer had a defensive shield in place. She was exposed to everything and anybody and worst of all, for the first time in her life; she had laid open her heart to someone who had taken unfair advantage.

She turned to leave, but too late! She could hear Joey returning.

"It was alright, she was just panicking about something... Charlie! Christ! What's wrong?" Joey said, taking hold of Charlie's hands; frightened by the look on her face.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. It's you Joey Collins! How could you do something like this? You've made a complete fool of me! I can see it all now! The funny little things that have happened, all the little nods and winks I've noticed. Yeah! 'Bungling Buckton'! How on earth I ever made Senior Constable, I'll never know!" She yelled, her voice getting angrier. "I can't see further than the nose on my stupid face! Why did I ever let you close to me, Joey; a complete stranger! What was I thinking of!" Charlie cried, more to herself than to Joey, as tears of anger and heart ache fell from her eyes. She dragged her fingers through her long hair, eager to make an exit.

Joey stood open mouthed; not understanding what was happening.

"Charlie! Slow down! I don't understand!"

"Well, look it up in your precious notes, Professor!" Charlie spat, picking up the note book and throwing it at Joey. "And since you've achieved your goal, maybe you can write a thesis on it, too!"

And with that, Charlie jumped off the boat leaving behind her very confused lover.

Charlie jumped into her car and screeched away from the wharf. Joey chased after her but Charlie had the advantage. She watched as Charlie's blue car sped away and into the darkness of Summerbay.

***

Joey slowly walked back to her boat. She thought over Charlie's rant in her mind, trying to understand what she meant.

"_Well, look it up in your notes, Professor."_

She looked down at the note book which Charlie had thrown at her, now residing on the deck. She picked it up. She flicked through the pages, frowning.

_What on earth have I done to upset...?_

Suddenly Joey knew exactly what she had done to upset Charlie and swore.

"SHIT!"

_Why was I such a idiot? Why did I keep those blasted pages!_

She stood looking at the lists of words she had scribbled in her note book on the first day she had met Charlie. She tore them out and threw them overboard, into the dark sea.

She fell down onto the cabin floor; her world having fallen apart. She rested her head on the deck and cried bitter tears.

***

Charlie screeched to a halt outside her home. She slammed the car door and burst through the kitchen door completely ignoring Ruby, sitting at the table doing her homework.

"What the...?" Ruby cried as Charlie stormed past her heading for her bedroom.

The bedroom door slammed.

Silence.

Ruby got out of her chair and tip-toed along to Charlie's bedroom. She heard her sister sobbing like she'd never heard her sob before. She gently knocked on the door but received no answer. There was little point in knocking again, so she entered the room anyway.

Charlie lay prostrate with grief.

"Charlie!" Ruby whispered and climbed onto the bed with her sister and cuddled her.

***

Joey picked up her mobile phone and checked the signal. Thankfully it was restored.

Her fingers eagerly tapped out a message.

_C. Please don't hate me! Let me explain! I'm so sorry. Please text me back. Please talk to me! J xx._

Send.

***

Charlie's phone bleeped but she made no attempt to read the message.

"Charlie, do you want to read your message?" Ruby asked kindly, guessing all this had something to do with Joey Collins.

"No! Throw the fucking thing out of the window!" Charlie yelled.

Ruby swallowed. She wasn't used to hearing her sister use bad language and it made her feel frightened and insecure. So much had happened to Charlie since she'd set out on her short break away from home. She'd met and fallen in love with a woman, who had '_rocked her world_' and now something had happened between them and Charlie's world had slipped off its axis and shattered into thousands of little pieces.

_How on earth can I help her pick them up?_


	16. Chapter 16

A Gentle Seduction

Chapter 16

A succession of unread text messages and missed calls registered on Charlie Buckton's mobile phone. It remained in her hand bag, where Charlie had thrown it when she'd fled to her bedroom. Now she was resting her head on her sister's lap on the sofa, in the lounge.

"Charlie, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please Charlie! Don't do this to yourself. You need to talk. Talk to me!" Ruby pleaded.

After a few moments, Charlie blew her nose. She glanced up at her sister who lovingly stroked her hair.

"How could she do it to me, Rubes? I thought she loved me!"

"What did she do?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"She set out to trap me, Rubes! She had a whole plan going. '_HOW TO SEDUCE CHARLIE BUCKTON IN THREE EASY LESSONS' _and I fell for it, hook, line and bloody sinker!"

"I don't understand!" Ruby said, trying to comprehend Charlie's words.

Charlie sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I found some notes she'd made in one of her note books." Charlie sniffled quietly. "It was a plan to seduce me. She'd made lists about my personality and how vulnerable, or perhaps I should say on how 'gullible' I was, and what she was going to do to... to get me in to bed, I suppose." Charlie said, casting her eyes down.

Ruby's cheeks reddened. She may have accepted her sister's love for a woman but didn't want to know anything else about their love life at this stage.

"Why were you looking at her notes?" Ruby asked, with a frown.

"Because I found them lying about and I just picked them up and started to read."

"Charlie! That's like reading someone's diary! You had no right to do that! Don't you ever stop playing the copper?" Ruby reasoned.

Charlie looked into her sister's eyes hardly believing what she was hearing.

"So you're taking her side; quite happy to see your sister hood-winked?"

"No! I didn't say that. Maybe what she did was, to say the least, eccentric, but perhaps that is Joey! She probably writes everything down! What I'm trying to say is, doesn't everybody set out to seduce someone they fancy? I know I have!"

"RUBY!" Charlie cried in disbelief.

"Surely that's what it's all about, isn't it? You find someone, you seduce them, and then you try and stop everyone else from luring them away! Simples!"

Charlie stared at her sister. Her words almost echoing those of Joey's, the first day they had met.

"But as Joey is an academic, she probably has to write it all down and analysis it in triplicate!" Ruby chuckled. "Hence the notes!"

"So you think I've over reacted?" Charlie asked, fiddling with her nails.

"Just a little." Ruby said, putting her hand on Charlie's arm. "Charlie! She's helped you more than anyone else has been able to. Surely you're not gonna toss that aside because she's inadvertently hurt your pride? So, she wrote her thoughts down. So what? Read my diary! No! On second thoughts, don't!" Ruby said, hastily. "Why don't you just ring her?"

Charlie listened to her sister's words, making it all sound so simple. But was it simple? She sighed, getting to her feet and walked back to her bedroom. She didn't feel ready to ring Joey just yet, but she was ready to read Joey's text message.

***

Charlie bent down and picked up her bag and searched around for the phone. Upon finding it, she took the phone out and pressed a button. The phone jumped into life, advising of ten unread texts and twenty missed calls. She couldn't help but smile. She was about to read the first of these messages when she heard to a tap at the front door.

"I'll get it." Ruby called.

As the first message appeared on the screen, Charlie heard a familiar voice. She stood up quickly, her heart racing. She listened as footsteps came along the hallway and stopped at her door. The visitor tapped lightly on the door frame.

Charlie looked up and saw a very pale and flustered looking Joey.

Joey gave Charlie an apprehensive smile.

"Please may I talk with you?" She asked in a small voice.

"It looks as if you are." Charlie replied quickly.

Joey swallowed, fearing the tenseness in Charlie's voice.

"Charlie, please don't do this! Don't kill what we have."

"Haven't you already done that?" Charlie spat; her pride taking control.

Joey looked down, unsure if to continue or leave. Suddenly, she felt a sharp shove in her back and was pushed into Charlie's bedroom, right into Charlie's arms. Ruby quietly closed the door behind her, with a grin.

Both their heart's leapt as their bodies touched; their breathing becoming uneven and rapid. Joey gently pulled away from Charlie and took a deep breath.

"Charlie, please will you let me explain about the notes?" She asked; her eyes pleading with Charlie's.

Charlie sat on the edge of her bed and nodded. Joey wondered if to join her, but thought better of it. Instead, she walked back and leaned against the closed door.

"Charlie, the day I met you, I was overwhelmed! I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you. You looked like an angel, but a very melancholy one! As soon as you started to talk, I was blown away. Not only were you beautiful on the outside, but you were doubly so, inside. I didn't want you to just walk away, that's why I suggested going for a sail."

Joey walked towards Charlie and crouched down before her. She took Charlie's hands in her own and continued.

"Charlie, I never take anyone sailing with me because it's my personal space; it's my own little world. But even though I'd only known you for a matter of moments, I wanted to take you with me. I wanted you to sail with me to the ends of the earth, for the rest of my life!"

Here she paused to catch her breath.

"When we returned to the marina, and you left me to get ready for the BBQ, I could hardly contain myself. It was like all my Christmases had come at once!" Joey said, smiling at her memory. "I counted every single second until you came back to me. Problem being, while I was counting, I was also scribbling down some very stupid things. Hence those silly lists you saw. Yes, I did formulate a plan, simply because, I wanted you so much. Charlie, I've had my heart broken and thrown back in my face so many times, that I'd actually vowed celibacy!"

Joey gave Charlie a small smile.

"That all changed when I met you! But I knew I had to be sensible about it; not get carried away like I always have in the past and paid the price for it. I thought, if I followed some rules, I would be safe. I didn't want to hurt again, Charlie. Trouble was, as time went on, I wanted you more and more!"

Here, she paused for a few moments, looking for the right words.

"I assumed you were a straight girl, who was a little confused or wavering, let's say. So, I thought if I was subtle enough, I might be able to win you over. If it sounds predatory, then I apologize, for that's what it was. I was so desperate for you!"

Joey hung her head for a few moments and continued.

"After a while, I knew I was winning. I could sense your feelings for me; that's why I teased you; the longing looks, touches, near misses – they were all part of the... seduction. I thought if I could drive you crazy with love for me, I would win you completely. And it was all because I was so in love with you, Charlie! I've been stupid and I apologise for the clumsy way I did it, but I was desperate for you! I love you Charlie. I love you so much. Please don't send me away!" She said, resting her head in Charlie's lap.

Charlie said nothing. She listened to every word, every explanation that Joey gave, trying to make sense of the evidence she was hearing.

On getting no response from Charlie, Joey lifted her tear-streaked face and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." She said, quietly.

She stood up and walked slowly to the door. She looked back at Charlie for one last time and left the room, closing the door, quietly behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

A Gentle Seduction

**_Hi, this is the last chapter of 'A Gentle Seduction'. Thank you all sincerely for reading and reviewing. I apologise for any mistakes I have made during this story, (I'm not an expert in diving, physics or biology!) I intended my story to be a journey of exploring emotions and finding love, which I hope has been the case. _**

**_I cordially invite you all to join me in the third and final part of my C&J wartime trilogy, which I intend to publish in a day or so. It's called 'As Time Goes By'. So look out for chapter one!_**

**_Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of 'A Gentle Seduction'. S&L xx_**

Chapter 17

Joey was breathless by the time she reached the wharf. She leaned her hands against the Ars Amatoia and panted. Her legs turned to jelly and her tears began to fall.

_I've lost her! I've lost her! _She chanted to herself, over and over.

She stepped onto the boat and into the cabin. Everything was still there. The uneaten meal, the candles, the untouched bottle of wine; all exactly as they were before Charlie ran away. Joey emptied the wine into the sink and bagged the uneaten food and candles. She couldn't bear to see anything which reminded her of the horrible end to her relationship with Charlie Buckton. She sat on the sofa. The very sofa on which, only a few hours before, she and Charlie had made love so joyously. Joey closed her eyes trying to block out all the memories she had made with Charlie. She lay her head down and wept.

***

Charlie sat on a sofa at the Surf Club. She aimlessly whirled the contents of a glass of wine around and around, but not drinking it. She looked straight ahead of her, but at nothing in particular. Her head was in turmoil; her mind battling with her heart. A mind willing her to walk away and a heart willing her to run to Joey. She closed her eyes leaning back and sighed.

"Penny for them?" Someone nearby said.

Charlie opened her eyes and saw Angelo standing before her. She sighed again, really not wishing to speak to anyone. Angelo took Charlie's silence at consent and joined her on the sofa. As he sat down he looked at the Senior Constable.

"Well, this is nice." He said with a big grin.

Charlie looked at him but said nothing.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Charlie shook her head.

"D'you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what, Angelo?" Charlie said with impatience.

"With whatever's on your mind."

"There's nothing on my mind which need concern you." Charlie said quietly.

"Come on, Charlie. I can see it in your face! I'm sure I'll be able to help you." He said, draping his arm about her shoulders; his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

"I suggest you take your hand away from me, Angelo before I start to get annoyed!" Charlie hissed at him.

Angelo snatched his comforting arm away from Charlie and stood up.

"The trouble with you Lesbians is that you can't take a joke!" He shouted.

Charlie calmly stood up and faced Angelo. He flinched with fear as she raised her hand to tuck away a few stray hairs from her eyes. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She didn't admit or deny anything, but serenely walked away without saying a word.

***

Charlie stood outside the Surf Club and sighed heavily. She could feel the world crowding in on her and felt claustrophobic. For the first time in weeks, she felt rocks gathering on her shoulders and their weight was immense.

"Oh Joey!" She whispered and closed her eyes, trying to shut out her pain.

**

Joey had been wrong in the way she had approached her love for Charlie, though previous experiences had left wounds which had clouded her judgement. Charlie had fallen for Joey almost immediately, although she was quite innocent to her feelings to begin with, but with only a little persuasion on Joey's part, Charlie would have been hers for the asking, but as always in life, the path of true love never runs smoothly.

***

After a few moments, Charlie opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the wharf. She felt an overwhelming desire to see Joey; she had to make peace with her. Her heart thudded with excitement as she made her decision to find her.

She walked slowly to begin with, along the deserted beach, trying to compose a speech, but as she neared, her footsteps became quicker and urgent and the speech was tossed aside. By the time Charlie reached the wharf she was running, now desperate to find Joey and beg forgiveness for her stubbornness and pride. She ran down the steel walkway, her face beaming with excitement and then stopped dead. There was no sign of the Ars Amatoira.

Charlie stood open mouthed and panting. She looked about her desperately wondering where the boat was. Had Joey moored her in a different place? Charlie searched around the wharf trying to find the Ars Amatoira, her heart throbbing with fear. At last, standing to catch her breath, she noticed a fisherman folding some fishing nets, nearby.

"Excuse me; have you seen the Ars Amatoria or her owner recently?" Charlie asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, she pulled out about thirty minutes ago, love. Anything I can do?" The fisherman asked with concern.

"No. No thank you." Charlie said; her world, now completely wrecked.

***

She wandered back to where the Ars Amatoria was previously moored and sat on the edge of the wharf with her legs dangling over the side.

_She's gone. She's left me! She hates me! Oh Joey!_

Tears filled Charlie's eyes and they spilled over, soaking her face. She looked out into the darkness of the sea, which gently lapped against the side of the wharf, and silently begged Joey to return. She took her mobile phone from her pocket and prayed that she might still be able to reach Joey before her phone signal was out of range. She called up Joey's number and waited for the tone.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

Joey's phone was out of range. Charlie exhaled and wiped her tearful eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed.

"Please Joey, please come back to me!"She pleaded out loud. "I need you so much. Please come back!"

She put her phone into text mode.

_J. Please don't leave me like this. Come back! I need you! Can't live without you! Please, please come back to me. I'm sorry for doubting you. Please come back. I need you! I love you, Joey C xx._

Charlie pressed the 'send' button and waited to see if the message would be accepted. The message reached its destination and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. She waited hoping that Joey would reply.

***

The minutes ticked by and Charlie watched her phone intently, waiting for the screen to light up and bleep to advise of an incoming message. But nothing happened. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

_She's not coming back! Oh God! What can I do? _Charlie thought, desperately.

She looked about her and wondered if she could hire a boat to go out to sea and find Joey. She knew that asking for Angelo's help was out of the question. She got to her feet and looked for the fisherman whom she'd spoken to before. But he had gone. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Bleep. A message.

Charlie hastily pressed the Message menu button.

MESSAGE – JOEY

Charlie breathed heavily wondering if this message would break her heart completely. Her thumb nervously hovered over the 'read' button. She slowly closed her eyes and pressed it. She opened them again to read the text.

_C. Are u sure it's me and not Mr. Ugly Man that you want? J xx._

Charlie laughed with relief and tears of joy filled her eyes.

She pressed the Reply button.

_J._ _What is Mr. Ugly Man like with ice cream? C xx_.

Send.

Charlie smiled happily as she waited for a response. Within a few moments, she got it.

_C._ _He's more off a 99'ner than a 69'ner! And I provide toffee sauce and sprinkles with mine! Stop me and try one! J xx._

Charlie joyously laughed as she read Joey's saucy text. She had almost lost her; the girl who had saved her life and helped her to laugh again.

She looked out to sea and saw a little light bobbing about in the water, on the dark horizon.

Joey was coming home.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
